


Le jour sans fin de Morgan

by Malohkeh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Jour sans fin, M/M, POV Derek, reference to canon child molestation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan répète le même jour, encore et encore. Bloqué dans une petite ville avec Spencer Reid, ça ne peut pas aller si mal, n’est-ce pas ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morgan's Eternal Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824389) by [toggledog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toggledog/pseuds/toggledog). 



> J'ai publié un sondage sur mon compte twitter (@malohkeh_) pour choisir le thème de ma prochaine traduction. Aucune inscription n'est nécessaire, n'hésitez pas à venir me dire ce que vous préférez parmi les choix proposés !

\- Morgan, réveille-toi !

Derek fut instantanément propulsé hors d’un rêve dont le souvenir s’évapora dès qu’il ouvrit les yeux. Pendant un moment, il regarda tout autour de lui sans avoir la moindre idée d’où il se trouvait. Puis, dans un flash, tout lui revint. L’affaire sur laquelle travaillait le BAU, l’appel de John de l’Alabama pour lui parler d’une série de morts par empoisonnement – comment pouvait-il aider ? Hotch lui disant qu’ils auraient terminé dans une journée ou deux, alors qu’il y aille, ils l’y retrouveraient le lendemain. L’offre de Reid de l’accompagner. L’arrivée tardive au motel, la veille, pour découvrir qu’il ne restait qu’une seule chambre de libre.

\- Qu’est-ce que… ?

Il se frotta les yeux, cligna et regarda l’heure. 6 heures 30. Il grogna et enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans l’oreiller.

\- Allez Morgan, il est l’heure de se lever.

Reid se tenait à coté du lit et avait le regard baissé vers lui, habillé de pied en cap.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais me lever à une heure pareille ?

\- C’est bénéfique pour le corps d’être levé de bonne heure le matin…

Morgan soupira et se redressa.

\- En fait, Reid, ce n’est pas _bénéfique_ pour certaines personnes de se lever tôt. Des études ont montré que l’horloge biologique de certains personnes, surtout les adolescents, fonctionnait mieux avec une grasse matinée. C’est en réalité désavantageux pour eux de se lever de bonne heure.

_Qu’as-tu à répondre à ça, petit malin ?_

Il pouvait voir le jeune homme analyser rapidement cette information dans son vaste esprit.

\- Oui c’est vrai, mais dans notre cas…

Morgan ne répondit pas, et traversa la pièce à grandes enjambée vers la douche.

Deux minutes plus tard, il sursauta en poussant un cri.

\- Reid ! Tu as utilisé toute l’eau chaude !

Il tourna le robinet et sortit.

\- Il n’y a pas d’eau chaude. J’ai eu une douche froide moi aussi, répondit le jeune homme à travers la porte. C’était plutôt rafraichissant.

Morgan secoua la tête en prenant la serviette pour se sécher.

 

…

 

Tandis qu’ils sortaient de l’hôtel, Reid parlait de la complexité du scénario d’un film qu’il avait vu sur le voyage dans le temps, et du lien possible avec la physique quantique. Les pensées de Morgan se mirent à errer, comme souvent quand le jeune homme s’emportait ainsi. C’est pourquoi ni l’un ni l’autre ne vit le petit garçon sur son tricycle avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Reid le percuta et tomba par dessus, se retrouvant à quatre pattes sur le trottoir.

\- Reid ! Est-ce que ça va ?

L’enfant se mit à pleurer.

\- Je vais bien, ça va, tout va bien, fit Reid en ignorant Morgan qui essayait de le relever tandis qu’une femme accourait vers l’enfant qui hurlait.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras pour chercher des blessures.

\- Je… j’ai trébuché sur lui, bredouilla Reid.

Morgan dut se mordre l’intérieur de la lèvre pour s’empêcher de rire.

\- Oh… fit la femme, visiblement épuisée. Désolée alors, je suppose.

\- Viens Reid, allons prendre un petit-déjeuner.

Ils finirent par trouver un petit café un pâté de maison plus loin, avec un nom prétentieux aux sonorités françaises.

Morgan commanda un croissant avec un café noir, puis alla s’asseoir. Son collègue mit un certain temps avant de commander un croissant, et de rejoindre Morgan à une table en terrasse, sous un parasol rayé blanc et rouge.

\- Alors, d’où connais-tu ce John ? demanda Reid une fois que leurs consommations leur aient été apportées par la femme corpulente qui avait pris leurs commandes.

\- John Ferris.

Intérieurement amusé, Morgan observa Reid retourner le pot de sucre et en vider le contenu dans son café.

\- Ca fait un bail. On est allé en primaire ensemble. Il a rencontré une fille outre-mer et il s’est avéré que sa famille vivait ici. Il a terminé par devenir le Sheriff.

Reid hocha la tête en reposant finalement le bol de sucre.

\- Fait gaffe, tu pourrais bien avoir un peu de café dans ton sucre, plaisanta Morgan, incapable de résister.

\- Et ils disent que quelqu’un mettrait du poison dans…

Morgan attendit qu’il prenne une gorgée avant de répondre :

\- Le café.

Le plus jeune recracha le liquide noir dans la tasse.

\- Je plaisante Reid, rit-il.

Puis, une fois calmé, il ajouta :

\- Quelqu’un aurait trafiqué des bouteilles d’aspirine, de quatre pharmacies différentes.

\- Différentes marques et différentes pharmacies ?

Morgan acquiesça.

\- Alors nous pouvons éliminer l’extorsion et la vengeance.

Ils passèrent le reste du petit-déjeuner à parler de l’affaire.

 

…

 

John avait prit du poids depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu. Beaucoup de poids.

\- Derek ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir !

Il l’attrapa et l’écrasa dans une puissante accolade, sans sembler se préoccuper du fait qu’ils se tiennent au milieu d’un poste de police bondé.

Morgan répondit à l’étreinte avec enthousiasme.

\- Ca me fait plaisir aussi.

Ils s’écartèrent et John regarda Reid qui se tenait près de Morgan, l’air embarrassé.

\- Je te présente mon collègue, le Docteur Spencer Reid.

Les yeux de John se mirent soudain à briller. Il hocha la tête et lui serra la main.

\- C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Docteur Reid.

Ils se lâchèrent et Spencer se mit à regarder le sol. John attrapa le regard de Morgan et haussa un sourcil avant de se lécher subtilement la lèvre supérieure. Morgan secoua la tête.

_Classique._

Quand ils étaient adolescents, John courait après tout ce qui bougeait, sans se soucier que ce soit masculin ou féminin.

\- Alors, vous pouvez nous aider ? Ce serait génial, car toute la ville est plus ou moins en train de paniquer. Une des victimes est Estelle Stevens, elle n’avait que huit ans.

\- Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons, fut tout ce que Morgan put répondre. Il va falloir nous donner toutes les preuves liées à l’affaire. Il faudra aussi qu’on aille voir les domiciles des victimes.

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voudrez, fit John en secouant la tête. Bon sang, ce que c’est bon de te voir.

\- Si tu veux, je vais rester là pour examiner les preuves, offrit Reid.

\- D’accord, je vais aller voir les domiciles des victimes, dans ce cas, acquiesça Morgan.

\- Et je viens avec toi, ajouta John avec un signe de tête vers Morgan avant de pointer un jeune homme aux yeux larmoyants et au nez pointu. Clarence ! Donne au Docteur Reid tout ce qu’il demande.

Clarence regarda Spencer et cligna des yeux.

\- Heu… d’accord, patron.

 

…

 

John attendit qu’ils aient atteint la voiture pour faire part de ce qu’il mourrait visiblement d’envie de dire depuis qu’il avait vu Reid.

\- Derek, espèce de salaud ! Ton Docteur Reid c’est une vraie beauté !

Morgan secoua la tête, sans même prendre la peine de répondre.

\- Si je n’étais pas aussi désespérément amoureux de Sue…

\- Comment va-t-elle ? questionna Morgan en montant dans la voiture.

A son grand soulagement, John accepta le changement de sujet. Il n’avait pas envie de parler de la beauté d’un autre homme. Bien sûr, il avait eu quelques histoires étant adolescent. Mais c’était Reid ! Docteur maladroit-et-coincé Reid.

Il n’était pas attiré par Reid, songea-t-il. Cette idée était ridicule.

 

…

 

Les domiciles des quatre victimes ne donnèrent que trop peu d’informations. Moins de trois heures après être parti, Morgan revint au commissariat avec John et aperçu instantanément son collègue en train de regarder un écran d’ordinateur à coté d’une charmante petite blonde.

_Bien joué mon pote,_ pensa-t-il.

John le regarda et lui fit un clin d’œil. Morgan secoua la tête et s’approcha de Spencer, qui leva les yeux et sourit.

_D’accord, mignon. Très mignon,_ concéda Morgan. Ca, il pouvait l’admettre. Mais pas… beau.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

Ils s’écartèrent des autres afin d’en parler.

\- Il y a deux heures, une femme à appelé le commissariat, elle voulait qu’ils enquêtent sur la mort de son mari, expliqua Reid. Il est mort il y a deux ans et elle est convaincue que c’est un empoisonnement au cyanure.

Morgan se surpris à observer la manière dont les cheveux de Reid s'enroulaient autour de son oreille.

\- La cause officielle de la mort est une crise cardiaque, mais elle veut faire exhumer son corps pour réaliser une autre autopsie.

Cela piqua l’intérêt de Morgan.

\- Comment elle s’appelle ?

\- Annie Richards.

\- Et est-ce que son mari, par tous les hasards, avait une police d’assurance ?

Les yeux sombres de Reid s’éclairèrent.

\- Je vois où tu veux en venir.

 

…

 

\- A quel point connais-tu Annie Richards ?

Morgan et Reid se trouvaient dans le bureau impeccablement ordonné de John.

\- Pas très bien. Ils étaient très renfermés. Penser que quelqu’un voudrait tuer son mari… cela n’a aucun sens.

\- Justement, ça n’a aucun sens, hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu’un mourrait d’un empoisonnement au cyanure, puis, deux ans plus tard, quatre autres personnes ?

John fronça les sourcils et frappa des doigts sur le bureau devant lui.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Annie Richard a pris une police d’assurance pour son mari deux semaines avant sa mort. La clause indiquait que si la mort s’avérait due à un accident, elle obtiendrait plus d’indemnités, expliqua Spencer.

\- Mais ce n’est pas le cas. La mort a été officiellement causée par une crise cardiaque, termina Morgan.

\- Vous voulez dire que… qu’elle a tué toutes ces personnes… juste pour que le dossier de son mari soit rouvert ? C’est diabolique.

Malgré tout, John tendait déjà la main vers son téléphone.

\- Je vais la faire venir.

 

…

 

\- Oui, elle a avoué.

Morgan se tenait dans le bureau de John et regardait l’autre bout du commissariat, où Reid était en grande conversation avec le propriétaire dudit-bureau.

\- Bon travail, fit Hotch, dont la voix avait des sonorités métalliques de l’autre coté de la ligne.

\- Donc je suppose que c’est inutile que vous nous rejoignez. Reid et moi pouvons revenir par le prochain vol.

\- Cela va être problématique. Il est prévu un blizzard dans la région, je doute qu’un seul avion vole ce soir.

_Génial_ , pensa sarcastiquement Morgan. _Une autre nuit de statistiques de Reid_.

De l’autre coté de la pièce, Reid riait. John tendit la main et toucha légèrement son bras.

\- D’accord, on prendra le premier vol demain matin.

\- Inutile de vous presser, répliqua Hotch de son ton rauque habituel. A bientôt.

Morgan raccrocha et ouvrit la porte du bureau.

\- Je n’avais jamais rencontré un génie auparavant, fit John alors que Morgan approchait.

\- Ce n’est pas aussi fabuleux qu’on le pense, grommela Reid.

\- Hé, Spence !

Spencer cligna des yeux d’étonnement à l’utilisation de son surnom.

\- Vu que l’affaire est résolue, pourquoi on n’irait pas voir ce film dont tu parlais ce matin ?

_N’importe quoi pour le tenir éloigné de la lubricité de John._

\- Heu… d’accord… bien sûr.

 

…

 

Le film était parfaitement incompréhensible et ennuyeux. Morgan se retrouva à songer à l’attention que John portait à Reid. Il adorait son ami, mais pourquoi devait-il toujours se comporter ainsi ? Reid ne comprendrait pas ses attentions.

D’accord, le génie était mignon...

_Diablement mignon._

_Certains pourraient même dire beau._

Qu’est-ce qu’il allait penser là ? Il n’était pas attiré par Reid !

 

…

 

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, le film prit fin.

\- Qu’en as-tu pensé ? demanda Reid alors qu’ils sortaient du cinéma.

\- Pour être honnête, je l’ai trouvé incroyablement ennuyeux, je suis désolé Reid.

\- Ah, on est revenu à « Reid ».

\- Hein ?

\- Tu m’as appelé « Spence », plus tôt.

\- Ah oui ?

Morgan regarda sa montre. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il en était pour le gamin, mais il réalisa qu’il n’avait pas mangé de la journée. Pas étonnant que son estomac se plaigne.

\- Allons diner, suggéra-t-il alors qu’ils passaient devant un restaurant italien bruyant.

\- D’accord, fit Reid d’une voix un peu distraite.

Dès qu’ils entrèrent, un petit garçon passa à coté d’eux en hurlant. Reid plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, et Morgan ne put s’empêcher de rire.

\- Je suis désolée, nous sommes pleins, annonça un serveur blond à l’air snob qui venait soudain d’apparaître devant eux.

\- Combien de temps avant… ?

Il considéra le jean et le pull de Morgan.

\- Je dirais au moins une heure.

\- Une heure ?

_Bon sang._

\- D’accord, très bien.

\- Morgan ? demanda son compagnon.

\- Viens Reid. De toute évidence, on ne veut pas de nous ici. Allons se commander une pizza.

 

…

 

\- Juste à temps ! remarqua Morgan en regardant la neige tomber par la fenêtre du motel. Je plains sincèrement le livreur de pizza.

\- Au point de l’appeler et annuler ? demanda Reid avec un sourire.

Il était allongé sur le lit, un livre devant lui. Derek ne put s’empêcher de sourire en retour.

\- Oh que non.

Reid se mit à rire, puis retourna à sa lecture. Morgan continua de le regarder.

_Non, pas attiré par Reid._

Il rejoignit son lit, sortit un livre, l’ouvrit et commença à lire. Ses yeux se firent de plus en plus lourds. Peu de temps après, l’interphone sonna, mais personne ne répondit.

 

* * *

 

\- Morgan, réveille-toi !

Derek fut instantanément propulsé hors d’un rêve dont le souvenir s’évapora dès qu’il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Qu’est-ce que… ?

Il se frotta les yeux, cligna et regarda l’heure. 6 heures 30. Il grogna et enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans l’oreiller.

\- Allez Morgan, il est l’heure de se lever.

Reid vint se mettre à coté du lit et baissa le regard vers lui. Comme la veille, il était habillé de pied en cap.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais me lever à une heure pareille ?

\- C’est bénéfique pour le corps d’être levé de bonne heure le matin…

\- Bon sang Reid, c’est exactement ce que tu as dit hier. Je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois, grommela-t-il en se retournant et en mettant l’oreiller sur sa tête.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va Morgan ?

\- Donne-moi juste dix minutes de plus. Hotch a dit qu’on serait probablement bloqué par la neige, alors…

\- Hotch ? Le temps est ensoleillé, je te signale.

Morgan jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, examinant l’expression de Reid pour voir s’il blaguait. Le gamin semblait sérieux et Morgan savait d’expérience qu’il mentait horriblement mal. Il fronça les sourcils en sortant du lit et alla voir à la fenêtre.

_Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ?_

Les rues n’étaient pas couvertes de neige et ne montrait en fait aucun signe du blizzard de la nuit passée.

\- Qu’est-ce que… ?

Ok, la douche. D’abord, la douche. Reprend tes esprits. Après, tu pourras essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe.

Deux minutes plus tard, il sursauta en poussant un cri.

\- Reid ! Tu as utilisé toute l’eau chaude !

Il tourna le robinet et sortit de la douche.

_Bon sang, mec, deux fois de suite…_

\- Il n’y a pas d’eau chaude. J’ai eu une douche froide moi aussi, répondit le jeune homme à travers la porte. C’était plutôt rafraichissant.

_Ok_ , se dit Morgan en se séchant. _Peut-être que tu as rêvé qu’il neigeait pendant la nuit_.

Un étrange et terrifiant sentiment le parcourut. Un délire. Etait-ce possible qu’il ait développé une sorte de maladie mentale ? Il était stressé dernièrement, mais pas plus que d’habitude.

Il sortit de la salle de bain.

\- Allons prendre un petit-déjeuner.

\- D’accord, sourit Reid.

Il n’y avait pas d’antécédents de maladies mentales dans sa famille, réfléchit-t-il pendant que le jeune docteur et lui sortaient de la chambre de motel en la verrouillant. Cela ne signifiait pas qu’il ne pouvait pas en avoir une, cependant. Peut-être pouvait-il demander à Reid. Après tout, c’était lui, le surdoué. Mais pour dire quoi ? « Reid, je ne comprends pas pourquoi c’est relativement ensoleillé aujourd’hui alors qu’il y avait un blizzard la nuit dernière. »

\- Et donc la ligne temporelle alternative était en fait une ligne temporelle alternative de la ligne temporelle alternative, à cause de…

_Génial, il est reparti dans une de ses tirades._

Ils sortirent dans la rue bordée de palmiers.

\- Ce qui est en fait assez réaliste quand on parle de physique quantique.

Une seconde… est-ce que Reid parlait du film qu’ils avaient vu ?

\- Je dois dire, Reid, je ne crois pas avoir compris le film.

Le visage du jeune homme s’éclaira.

\- Tu veux dire que tu l’as vu ? Je croyais…

Un petit garçon sur un tricycle jaillit soudain juste devant eux. Reid le percuta et tomba par dessus, se retrouvant à quatre pattes sur le trottoir.

\- Bon sang, gamin, pas encore !

L’enfant se mit à pleurer, et une femme accourut vers l’enfant qui hurlait.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras pour chercher des blessures.

\- Je… j’ai trébuché sur lui, bredouilla Reid.

\- Ce qui s’est passé, c’est que c’est le deuxième jour de suite que votre gamin le fait tomber.

\- Oh… fit la femme, visiblement épuisée. Désolée alors, je suppose.

\- Viens Reid, allons prendre un petit-déjeuner.

\- Est-ce que ça va Morgan ? demanda Reid en le regardant avec une réelle inquiétude. Tu viens de dire que c’est le deuxième jour de suite qu’on me fait tomber.

\- Oui, et… ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ?

\- Comment ça « pourquoi j’ai dit ça » ? Tu as percuté ce tricycle hier en sortant de l’hôtel, non ?

\- Morgan…

Les yeux de Reid s’écarquillèrent légèrement et il se mit à rire.

\- Oh, j’ai compris. Etrange, mais d’accord. Je marche.

Ils atteignirent le café au nom prétentieux à la française. Morgan commanda un croissant et un café noir à la femme corpulente derrière le comptoir.

\- De quoi tu parles, Reid ?

Il commençait à être un peu irrité par le laconisme de son compagnon.

\- Tu me fais une sorte de plaisanterie.

Morgan secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la table en terrasse, sous un parasol rayé blanc et rouge.

\- Alors, d’où connais-tu ce John ? demanda Reid une fois leurs consommations apportées.

Morgan poussa un profond soupir.

\- Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à ton esprit brillant pendant la nuit ? Je t’ai dit hier que nous étions des amis d’enfance.

\- Oh, c’était dans l’avion ?

Reid retourna le pot de sucre et en vida le contenu dans son café.

\- Et ils disent que quelqu’un mettrait du poison dans des médicaments, dit-il avant de lever les yeux. Quoi ?

\- Ok, qu’est-ce qui se passe au juste ? interrogea Morgan.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Morgan réfléchit à la question, et demanda :

\- Quel jour on est pour toi ?

Un demi-sourire apparut au coin de la bouche de Reid quand il répondit :

\- Mercredi.

D’accord. Bien sûr. Sauf que mercredi, c’était hier. Qu’est-ce que c’était, une conspiration ? _Ne vas pas sur ce terrain Derek. Peut-être que c’est ça. Peut-être que c’est le premier signe de quelqu’un qui perd l’esprit._

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Allons voir John.

 

…

 

\- Derek ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir !

Il l’attrapa et l’écrasa dans une puissante accolade, sans sembler se préoccuper du fait qu’ils se tiennent au milieu d’un poste de police bondé.

Morgan répondit à l’étreinte avec hésitation.

\- Ca me fait plaisir aussi.

Ils s’écartèrent et John regarda Reid qui se tenait près de Morgan, l’air embarrassé.

\- Je te présente mon collègue, le Docteur Spencer Reid.

Les yeux de John se mirent soudain à briller. Il hocha la tête et serra sa main soudain tendue.

\- C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Docteur Reid.

Ils se lâchèrent et Spencer se mit à regarder le sol. John attrapa le regard de Morgan et haussa un sourcil avant de se lécher subtilement la lèvre supérieure. Morgan lui rendit son regard, complètement perplexe.

\- Alors, vous pouvez nous aider ? Ce serait génial, car toute la ville est plus ou moins en train de paniquer. Parmi les morts, il y a Estelle Stevens, elle n’avait que huit ans.

_C’est… Bordel, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui se passe ici. D’accord, respire, Morgan. Respire._

\- La coupable s’appelle Annie Richards. Elle va appeler le bureau plus tard dans la matinée et dire qu’elle suspecte son mari d’avoir été lui aussi victime d’un empoisonnement au cyanure il y a deux ans. Annie Richards a prit une police d’assurance sur son mari deux semaines avant sa mort, et la clause indiquait qu’elle aurait davantage d’argent si la mort était due à un accident.

John et Spencer le regardèrent tous deux comme s’il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

\- Bon sang, vous êtes bons ! s’exclama John.

\- Excuse-moi, je peux utiliser ton téléphone ? lui demanda Morgan.

\- Bien sûr, vient dans mon bureau.

Son ami indiqua l’arrière du commissariat.

\- Morgan, espèce de salaud ! murmura-t-il dès qu’ils se furent suffisamment éloignés de Reid. Ton Docteur Reid c’est une vraie beauté ! Si je n’étais pas aussi désespérément amoureux de Sue…

Morgan se trouva incapable de répondre.

 

…

 

\- Cela va être problématique. Il est prévu un blizzard dans la région, je doute que le moindre avion vole ce soir, fit Hotch, dont la voix avait des sonorités métalliques de l’autre coté de la ligne.

Un blizzard deux nuits de suite ? Quelles étaient les probabilités ? Mais alors…

Il regarda à travers les stores. Le temps était couvert, mais aucune trace de la neige tombée la nuit précédente.

De l’autre coté de la pièce, John tendit la main et toucha légèrement son bras.

\- Je n’avais jamais rencontré un génie auparavant, fit John alors que Morgan approchait.

\- Ce n’est pas aussi fabuleux qu’on le pense, grommela Reid.

\- Hé, Spence !

Spencer cligna des yeux d’étonnement à l’utilisation de son surnom.

\- Vu que l’affaire est résolue…

\- Mais nous n’avons pas…

\- Pourquoi on n’irait pas voir ce film dont tu parlais ce matin ?

_N’importe quoi pour me donner un peu de temps seul pour penser._

\- Heu… d’accord… bien sûr.

 

…

 

Le film était un peu plus compréhensible la deuxième fois. Morgan se retrouva à l’apprécier un peu plus. Il commençait à voir des liens qu’il n’avait pas vus la première fois. C’était logique que Reid l’aime. C’était comme un puzzle géant.

 

…

 

\- Allons diner, suggéra-t-il alors qu’ils passaient devant le restaurant italien bruyant en revenant du cinéma.

Il voulait faire un test.

\- D’accord.

Dès qu’ils entrèrent, comme si c’était fait exprès, un petit garçon passa à coté d’eux en hurlant. Reid plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

\- Je suis désolée, nous sommes pleins.

Le serveur blond à l’air snob venait d’apparaître, et considérait le jean et le pull de Morgan.

\- Une heure ?

Le serveur prétentieux cligna des yeux d’étonnement.

\- Viens Reid. De toute évidence, on ne veut pas de nous ici.

 

…

 

Derek attendit qu’ils soient revenus à la chambre d’hôtel pour parler. Reid s’assit aussitôt sur son lit et un livre.

\- Reid… je pense…

Le génie posa le livre et le regarda.

\- Je pense que je…

_Je  viens de revivre le même jour._ Bien que cela n’ait absolument aucun sens.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien.

_Je dois être en train de devenir fou. Ca doit être ça._

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Dehors, les flocons de neige volaient devant la fenêtre.

 

* * *

 

\- Morgan, réveille-toi !

Morgan se redressa d’un coup.

_Oh non… pas…_

Reid se tenait au pied du lit, habillé de pied en cap. Morgan se leva instantanément du lit et regarda par la fenêtre. Les rues ne montraient pas le moindre signe de la neige tombée la nuit précédente.

\- Je sais, il n’est que 6.30. C’est bénéfique pour le corps d’être levé de bonne heure le matin.

Morgan l’ignora et se rendit droit dans la douche et la mit en route. De l’eau glacée jaillit.

\- Il n’y a pas d’eau chaude. J’ai pris une douche froide. C’était plutôt rafraichissant.

Morgan sortit de la salle de bain et regarda Reid :

\- Quel jour on est ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Répond-moi simplement.

Le sourire au coin des lèvres du jeu homme se figea :

\- Mercredi.

\- Evidemment.

Morgan retourna dans la salle de bain et s’habilla rapidement.

\- Allons déjeuner.

Comme mut par un signal, Reid se mit à parler du film qu’ils avaient désormais vu deux fois de suite. Morgan l’ignora et se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers.

Ils sortirent dans la rue.

Reid percuta le petit garçon qui venait de jaillir devant lui sur son tricycle, et se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le trottoir.

L’enfant se mit à pleurer. Une femme accourut vers l’enfant qui hurlait.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras pour chercher des blessures.

\- Je… j’ai trébuché sur lui, bredouilla Reid.

\- Oh… fit la femme, visiblement épuisée. Désolée alors, je suppose.

\- Viens Reid, allons prendre un petit-déjeuner, fit Morgan déjà au milieu de la rue.

Ce jour-là, Morgan commanda un muffin. C’était son choix, n’est-ce pas ? Son collègue mit un certain temps avant de commander un croissant, et de rejoindre Morgan à la table en terrasse, sous un parasol rayé blanc et rouge.

\- Alors, d’où connais-tu ce John ? demanda Reid une fois que leurs consommations leur aient été apportées par la femme corpulente qui avait pris leurs commandes.

\- Reid… parle-moi des trous de ver. Tu crois que les boucles temporelles peuvent exister ?

Reid retourna le pot de sucre et en vida le contenu dans son café.

\- Certainement. Je crois que ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’on en découvre un, ou qu’on en crée un en laboratoire.

Reid reposa finalement le bol de sucre. Puis, il partit sur l’explication de la théorie quantique complexe qui pourrait bien expliquer la journée qui se répétait. Morgan tenta de suivre, mais il perdit le fil avant la fin des deux premières minutes.

_Quoi qu’il m’arrive, je ne vais pas obtenir du petit génie une explication que j’arrive à comprendre. Bon, autant faire ce pour quoi nous sommes venus._

 

…

 

John avait prit du poids depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu. Beaucoup de poids.

\- Derek ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir !

Il l’attrapa et l’écrasa dans une puissante accolade, sans sembler se préoccuper du fait qu’ils se tiennent au milieu d’un poste de police bondé.

Morgan répondit à l’étreinte avec enthousiasme.

\- Ca me fait plaisir aussi.

Ils s’écartèrent et John regarda Reid qui se tenait près de Morgan, l’air embarrassé.

\- Je te présente mon collègue, le Docteur Spencer Reid.

Les yeux de John se mirent soudain à briller. Il hocha la tête et lui serra la main.

\- C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Docteur Reid.

Ils se lâchèrent et Spencer se mit à regarder le sol. John attrapa le regard de Morgan et haussa un sourcil avant de se lécher la lèvre supérieure.

\- Alors, vous pouvez nous aider ? Ce serait génial, car toute la ville est plus ou moins en train de paniquer. Parmi les morts, il y a Estelle Stevens, elle n’avait que huit ans

\- La coupable s’appelle Annie Richards. Elle va appeler le bureau plus tard dans la matinée et dire qu’elle suspecte son mari d’avoir été lui aussi victime d’un empoisonnement au cyanure il y a deux ans. Annie Richards a prit une police d’assurance sur son mari deux semaines avant sa mort, et la clause indiquait qu’elle aurait davantage d’argent si la mort était due à un accident.

John et Spencer le regardèrent tous deux comme s’il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

\- Bon sang, vous êtes bons ! s’exclama John.

\- Bon. Je… je crois que je vais aller prendre un autre café, déclara Morgan en apercevant la machine à café infecte de l’autre coté de la pièce.

\- Morgan, espèce de salaud ! fit John en le suivant. Ton Docteur Reid c’est une vraie beauté ! Si je n’étais pas aussi désespérément amoureux de Sue…

\- John…, fit-il, sans savoir où commencer.

\- Beau et intelligent, tout en un, fit son ami avec un regard en arrière vers le profileur à l’air gauche.

\- Comment va Sue ? soupira Morgan.

\- Elle va bien. Très bien, répondit l’autre homme, visiblement distrait.

Avant que Morgan n’ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il retourna voir Reid et engagea la conversation.

_Et puis merde. Qu’ils parlent_.

Morgan se versa un café et vérifia sa montre. Il était toujours tôt, ils pouvaient attraper le premier avion. Peut-être que ce serait un moyen de briser… ça, quoi que ce soit.

\- Reid, appela Morgan en traversant le commissariat animé. Si on part maintenant, on peut revenir avant…

\- Tu veux partir ? Pourquoi ? questionna Reid, l’air sincèrement stupéfait.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Derek ? demanda John.

Le regard de Morgan passa de lui à Reid, et il eut une sensation étrange à l’estomac.

\- Viens Spence, je voudrais te parler.

Il guida son collègue hors du commissariat.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le jeune homme tandis qu’ils descendaient les escaliers à l’extérieur.

\- John… John est quelqu’un de bien, mais il…

Reid resta là à attendre.

\- On peut attraper le premier vol pour partir.

Le jeune profiler continua de le fixer. Étonnant, à quel point il ressemblait parfois à son vieux mentor, Gideon.

\- Allons boire un café, fit doucement Reid.

 

…

 

\- Alors tu penses que tu… revis la même journée ?

\- Pour la deuxième fois maintenant.

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir à la question.

\- Ce n’est pas si inconcevable. Selon des théories quantiques modernes le temps n’est pas linéaire mais plutôt circulaire.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Et je ne me souviens de rien ?

\- Jusqu’ici, non.

Il pouvait sentir l’esprit prodigieux de Reid travailler. Le jeune homme eut un sourire.

\- C’est excitant Morgan ! Les implications sont tellement étendues…

\- J’ai besoin de savoir comment arrêter ça.

Il réalisa soudain que Reid l’avait cru instantanément.

\- Et bien, c’est difficile. Tu disais que tu avais pris un muffin aujourd’hui au lieu d’un croissant ? Et bien, peut-être que c’est ça. Un simple changement de comportement.

Morgan le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

\- On devrait peut-être revoir ce foutu film sur le voyage dans le temps. Il pourrait y avoir quelques réponses dedans.

 

…

 

Le film fut un peu plus compréhensible la troisième fois, mais Morgan sentit que cela n’apportait aucune réponse à son problème.

 

…

 

Sur le chemin du retour, il remarqua la manière dont les flocons de neige se déposaient sur les cheveux clairs de Reid. Il réalisa que John avait raison. Reid était, en effet, beau. Tout particulièrement lorsqu’il se tenait sous la neige en tremblant légèrement. Ils renoncèrent au restaurant en faveur de la chambre d’hôtel.

 

…

 

\- Alors, que se passe-t-il maintenant ? Je pourrais essayer de rester éveillé, tu sais, suggéra Reid.

Morgan secoua la tête. Il ne pensait pas que cela fonctionnait ainsi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de ce chapitre le langage utilisé devient un peu plus cru : quelques grossièretés et vulgarités.  
> N'ayant l'habitude ni d'en traduire, ni d'en lire, ni d'en utiliser, il se peut que parfois la traduction sonne un peu maladroite. Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à le signaler. Je traduis cette fanfic aussi pour "expérimenter" sur des thématiques dont je n'ai pas l'habitude, donc je prendrai avec plaisir toute remarque, toute suggestion, toute critique.

\- Morgan, réveille-toi !

Reid se tenait au pied du lit, habillé de pied en cap. Morgan se tourna et vérifia l’heure. Le réveil numérique montrait 6.30.

 _Et puis merde_ , pensa-t-il. _Aujourd’hui je dors._

Quand il se réveilla deux heures plus tard, il roula de l’autre coté du lit. Reid était assis dans un coin de la pièce et était en train de lire.

\- Enfin il se réveille !

Morgan grommela et se rendit dans la salle de bain.  _Je ne serai plus jamais capable de prendre une douche_ , pensa-t-il avec une certaine tristesse.

 

…

 

Une fois dans la rue, le petit garçon au tricycle attaqua Reid depuis l’autre coté de la voie. Le jeune homme le percuta et trébucha sur lui, se retrouvant à quatre pattes sur le trottoir.

Une femme accourut vers l’enfant qui hurlait.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras pour chercher des blessures.

\- Je… j’ai trébuché sur lui, bredouilla Reid.

\- Oh… fit la femme, visiblement épuisée. Désolée alors, je suppose.

\- Allez Reid, fit Morgan en secouant la tête, allons prendre un petit-déjeuner.

 _Peut-être devrait-on trouver un autre restaurant_ , pensa Morgan en commandant un café et un croissant. _Ceci dit, nous sommes des êtres d’habitude._ Son collègue mit un certain temps avant de commander un croissant et de rejoindre Morgan à une table en terrasse, sous un parasol rayé blanc et rouge.

\- Alors, d’où connais-tu ce John ? demanda Reid une fois que la femme corpulente qui avait pris leurs commandes leur ait apporté leurs consommations.

\- John Ferris.

Intérieurement amusé, Morgan observa Reid retourner le pot de sucre et en vider le contenu dans son café.

Reid hocha la tête en reposant finalement le bol de sucre.

\- Et ils disent que quelqu’un mettrait du poison dans…

Morgan attendit qu’il prenne une gorgée avant de répondre :

\- Ne t’en fais pas. J’ai travaillé sur la question, je sais qui est le coupable.

 

…

 

\- Derek ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir !

Il l’attrapa et l’écrasa dans une puissante accolade, sans sembler se préoccuper du fait qu’ils se tiennent au milieu d’un poste de police bondé.

Morgan répondit à l’étreinte avec enthousiasme.

\- Ca me fait plaisir aussi.

Ils s’écartèrent et John regarda Reid qui se tenait près de Morgan, l’air embarrassé.

\- Je te présente mon collègue, le Docteur Spencer Reid.

Les yeux de John se mirent soudain à briller. Il hocha la tête et lui serra la main.

\- C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Docteur Reid.

Ils se lâchèrent et Spencer se mit à regarder le sol. John attrapa le regard de Morgan et haussa un sourcil avant de se lécher subtilement la lèvre supérieure. Morgan sentit une flèche de colère le traverser.

\- Alors, vous pouvez nous aider ? Ce serait génial, car…

\- La coupable s’appelle Annie Richards. Elle va appeler le bureau plus tard dans la matinée et dire qu’elle suspecte son mari d’avoir été lui aussi victime d’un empoisonnement au cyanure il y a deux ans. Annie Richards a pris une police d’assurance sur son mari deux semaines avant sa mort, et la clause indiquait qu’elle aurait davantage d’argent si la mort était due à un accident.

John et Spencer le regardèrent tous deux comme s’il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

\- Bon sang, vous êtes bons ! s’exclama John.

Morgan hocha la tête.

\- L’affaire va se résoudre toute seule. John, on se voit tout à l’heure. Reid… Spencer, tu peux… continuer de faire ce que tu es en train de faire, peu importe ce que c’est.

Il s’éloigna avant que l’un d’eux n’ait pu répondre. John se précipita cependant pour le rattraper.

\- Morgan, espèce de salaud ! Ton Docteur Reid c’est une vraie beauté ! Si je n’étais pas aussi désespérément amoureux de Sue…

\- Il est tout à toi, rétorqua Morgan.

 

…

 

Morgan avait le sentiment d’avoir beaucoup accompli ce jour-là. Il avait visité le musée local d’astronomie et appris deux ou trois choses avec lesquelles il pourrait, plus tard, essayer d’impressionner Reid. Il s’était rendu au parc et ridiculisé sur les balançoires. Puis il était allé au restaurant chic français pour commander une des entrées les moins chères.

Quand il glissa sa clef dans la porte de la chambre d’hôtel, il se sentait rassasié. Il tourna le verrou et entra. Reid était assis sur le lit, un livre entre les mains.

\- Tu avais raison. Elle a avoué avoir empoisonné les bouteilles des drugstores avec du cyanure pour faire rouvrir l’enquête sur son mari, dit Reid sans lever les yeux de son livre.

\- Bien.

Morgan retira sa veste et alla se mettre devant la fenêtre. A l’extérieur, des flocons commençaient à tomber.

\- Où es-tu allé aujourd’hui ? demanda le gamin, avec cette fois quelque chose de presque imperceptible dans la voix.

\- Où est-ce que je n’irais pas ? rit Morgan.

\- Morgan…fit Reid en posant le livre. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi au juste ?

Morgan haussa les épaules.

_C’est la troisième fois de suite que je revis la même journée. Je me suis juste amusé un peu, c’est tout._

\- Pourquoi m’as-tu abandonné au commissariat ?

Une expression blessée transparut sur son beau visage et Morgan sentit une pointe de culpabilité.

\- J’avais… certaines choses à faire.

\- Et bien merci beaucoup. Tu m’as laissé avec rien à faire, c’était embarrassant ! Et puis j’ai dû subir les attentions _perverses_ de ton ami.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait ?

Son cœur battait la chamade. John, bien qu’un peu vulgaire par moment, était en fin de compte inoffensif. Il aurait sans doute agit de la même manière avec Garcia, JJ… même Hotch !

\- Rien… il était juste… il restait vraiment près de moi. Et il m’a dit de ne pas me sentir offensé mais qu’il pensait que j’étais…

\- Quoi ? Beau ?

Le jeune homme rougit de plus belle.

\- Ca lui ressemble bien. Ecoute, ne t’en fais pas, il est inoffensif. Il apprécie seulement la beauté quand il la voit.

\- Alors pourquoi il s’en prend à _moi_ dans ce cas ?

Morgan se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui faisait face à la fenêtre et poussa un profond soupir.

\- Parce que tu… et bien, tu es beau. Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire. Peu de temps après que je t’aie rencontré pour la première fois, j’ai trouvé Gideon en train de boire tout seul à un bar.

Les yeux sombres de Reid brillèrent à la mention de son ex-mentor. Derek sentit son estomac se tordre.

\- On s’est bientôt mis à parler de toi. Gideon a admit être protecteur avec toi, pas seulement à cause de ton intellect mais aussi à cause de ton physique, expliqua Morgan avant d’hausser les épaules. Il était inquiet à l’idée que ce qu’il voyait comme ton type particulier de beauté masculine n’attire certains types d’agresseurs.

\- Gideon t’a dit que j’étais…

Il remarqua une certaine anxiété dans le ton de Reid, et ses yeux brillaient.

Morgan soupira intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas continuer cette discussion, pas cette nuit. Par bonheur, au matin Reid ne s’en souviendrait plus.

\- Je suis fatigué, Reid. Je vais me coucher.

\- Mais…

\- A demain matin.

 

* * *

 

\- Morgan, réveille-toi !

Morgan roula sur le coté et regarda Spencer, habillé de pied en cap. Il portait ses habituels pantalons, chemise et gilet, avec une veste style années 40 par-dessus. Ses yeux semblaient très sombres et brillants, et la lumière du soleil qui passait à travers la fenêtre illuminait les boucles de cheveux miel-doré qui tombait autour de son cou.

\- Gideon avait raison. Tu es beau.

_Et puis zut, il ne s’en souviendra pas demain._

Reid cligna des yeux, surpris.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Donne-moi cinq minutes pour me changer.

\- Oh, euh…

Pour une raison quelconque, Reid avait l’air gêné.

Morgan secoua la tête et marcha à grand pas vers la salle de bain.

 

…

 

\- Allez Spence, allons prendre un petit déjeuner. Il y a un café français assez classique en haut de la rue.

\- Comment sais-tu pour le café ? demanda Reid alors qu’ils descendaient les escaliers pour arriver à la porte d’entrée.

Dès qu’ils mirent un pied dans la rue, Reid percuta le petit garçon sur son tricycle et tomba par-dessus, se retrouvant à quatre pattes sur le trottoir.

\- Bon sang, marmonna Derek, ce môme est rapide.

L’enfant se mit à pleurer.

\- Je vais bien, ça va, tout va bien, fit Reid en ignorant Morgan qui essayait de le relever tandis qu’une femme accourait vers l’enfant qui hurlait.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras pour chercher des blessures.

\- J’ai trébucha sur lui, dit Reid.

\- Oh… fit la femme, visiblement épuisée. Désolée alors, je suppose.

\- Et vous devriez l’être ! Gardez ce gamin en laisse ! Viens Reid, allons-y.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, assura Reid à la femme, alors que Morgan était déjà au milieu de la rue.

Morgan commanda une bière et alla s’asseoir. Son collègue mit un certain temps avant de commander un croissant et de rejoindre Morgan à la table en terrasse.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire quand tu as dit que Gideon… commença Reid.

\- Première chose à faire aujourd’hui, dire au shérif qui est l’empoisonneur en série de la ville, coupa Morgan, intérieurement amusé, en regardant Reid retourner le pot de sucre et en viser le contenu dans son café. C’est un ami depuis un bail. D’ailleurs, il va essayer de flirter avec toi. Ignore-le simplement, il est inoffensif.

\- Hein ?

\- Long à la détente, hein ? le taquina Morgan.

 

…

 

\- Derek ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir !

Il l’attrapa et l’écrasa dans une puissante accolade, sans sembler se préoccuper du fait qu’ils se tiennent au milieu d’un poste de police bondé.

Morgan répondit à l’étreinte avec enthousiasme.

\- Ca me fait plaisir aussi.

Ils s’écartèrent et John regarda Reid qui se tenait près de Morgan, l’air embarrassé.

\- Je te présente mon collègue, le Docteur Spencer Reid. Oui, il est très mignon. Bas les pattes.

Les yeux de John se mirent soudain à briller. Il hocha la tête et lui serra la main.

\- C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Docteur Reid.

Ils se lâchèrent et Spencer fixa Morgan comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vu.

\- Alors…

\- La coupable s’appelle Annie Richards. Elle va appeler le bureau plus tard dans la matinée et dire qu’elle suspecte son mari d’avoir été lui aussi victime d’un empoisonnement au cyanure il y a deux ans. Annie Richards a pris une police d’assurance sur son mari deux semaines avant sa mort, et la clause indiquait qu’elle aurait davantage d’argent si la mort était due à un accident.

John et Spencer le regardèrent tous deux comme s’il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

\- Bon sang, vous êtes bons ! s’exclama John.

\- Viens Spence, je voudrais te parler.

Il guida son collègue hors du commissariat.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda le jeune homme tandis qu’ils descendaient les escaliers à l’extérieur.

\- Allons boire un café. Il y a quelque chose qu’il faut que je te dise.

Le jeune profileur continua de le fixer. Etonnant, à quel point il ressemblait parfois à son vieux mentor, Gideon.

 

…

 

\- Alors tu penses que… tu revis la même journée ? répéta le jeune homme, pensif. Ce n’est pas si inconcevable. Selon des théories quantiques modernes le temps n’est pas linéaire mais plutôt circulaire.

\- Je n’arrive pas à comprendre comme arrêter ça.

Il pouvait sentir l’esprit prodigieux de Reid travailler. Le jeune homme eut un sourire.

\- C’est excitant Morgan ! Les implications sont tellement étendues…

\- Ecoute, tu as déjà essayé de me l’expliquer l’autre jour. Tu m’as perdu au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Oh. Je pourrais essayer de te simplifier l’explication.

\- Oublie-ça, fit Morgan en écartant sa proposition d’un geste de la main.

La serveuse arriva et il commanda sa troisième bière.

\- Morgan… ajouta Spencer, préoccupé. Ce matin, tu as dit…

\- Une autre conversation qu’on a eu l’autre jour.

\- Nous avons parlé de Gideon ?

En cet instant, son expression parut à Morgan sincèrement vulnérable.

\- Qu’avons-nous dit ?

Derek prit une longue gorgée de sa bière.

\- Je t’ai dit que Gideon avait mentionné une fois qu’il pensait que tu étais beau.

L’expression de Spencer se modifia en perplexité.

\- Je ne… je ne comprends pas.

Morgan pris une autre gorgée de sa bière et lui dit :

\- Peu importe. Et si on terminait ça pour aller voir ce film sur le voyage dans le temps et la physique quantique ?

Le visage de son compagnon s’éclaira.

\- C’est un film assez remarquable…

Les pensées de Morgan se mirent à errer.

 

…

 

Derek profita du film pour prendre le temps de considérer sa situation délicate. Il était concevable qu’il soit bloqué et répète éternellement cette journée. Cette pensée l’empli d’un effroi tel qu’il dut agripper les bords de son siège pour s’empêcher de se précipiter hors de la pièce pour aller vomir dans les toilettes. Si c’était le cas… quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien faire ? Piégé éternellement dans cette petite ville. Il ne reverrait plus sa famille. Il ne reverrait même plus Hotch, Rossi ou JJ. Garcia… il ne lui avait pas parlé en presque une semaine. Un record, pour eux.

Piégé éternellement avec Reid. Ca pourrait être pire. Il préférait Reid à Hotch, ou même Gideon. Particulièrement Gideon. Ces quelques derniers jours, il s’était senti soulagé que ce dernier soit parti. Surtout quand il voyait la manière dont Reid réagissait quand son nom était mentionné.

 

…

 

Sur le chemin du retour, il remarqua la manière dont les flocons de neige se déposaient sur les cheveux clairs de Reid. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Morgan sentit son estomac se tordre comme cela n’était plus arrivé depuis des années, surtout pour un autre homme.

_Que je sois damné…_

 

…

 

Dès qu’ils entrèrent, un petit garçon passa à coté d’eux en hurlant. Reid plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

 _C’est ce maudit gamin au tricycle_  ! pensa Derek.

\- Je suis désolée, nous sommes pleins, annonça le serveur en considérant le jean et le pull de Morgan.

\- Non, c’est faux. Vous êtes juste snob. Donnez-nous une table.

\- J’ai bien peur de devoir vous demander de partir.

\- Viens Morgan, dit doucement Reid. Allons-nous-en.

\- Non certainement pas. Je demande à ce qu’on nous serve.

Le serveur plissa les yeux, évaluant la menace devant lui.

\- J’ai faim et je veux une table. Ce couple, là-bas, vient juste de demander l’addition. Placez-nous là. Bon, s’exclama-t-il en sortant sa carte du FBI. FBI, maintenant, donnez-nous une table !

Le serveur haussa un sourcil.

\- Par ici, monsieur.

Derek se tourna vers Reid et sourit.

 

…

 

\- C’est endroit est déplaisant, constata Morgan en regardant autour de lui alors qu’ils s’asseyaient. Pourquoi ce serveur était aussi prétentieux ?

Spencer prit le pichet d’eau posé sur la table et les servit tous deux.

\- Tu me crois. A chaque fois que je dis que je revis encore et encore la même journée, tu me crois.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n’est pas inconcevable. Et tu n’as aucune raison de mentir. Sauf pour me ridiculiser. Mais avec personne d’autre pour en être témoin, quel intérêt ?

Morgan prit un moment pour bien comprendre.

\- C’est ce que tu penses, Spencer ? Que je te ridiculise volontairement, juste pour faire mon intéressant devant les autres ?

Le jeune profileur haussa à nouveau les épaules.

\- Tu te trompes complètement. Ce n’est pas…  Ce n’est pas ce que je fais.

\- Alors qu’est ce que tu fais, Derek ?

Des yeux si expressifs. Comment avait-il pu ne jamais le remarquer ?

\- J’aime juste plaisanter, de temps à autres. Si je t’ai blessé, alors je suis sincèrement désolé.

\- Pourquoi moi, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi aucun des autres ?

Voyant le serveur approcher, Derek prit le menu.

\- Alors tu ne vas pas répondre… ?

\- Je prendrai un hamburger avec des frites, et une bière légère.

Reid se tourna et sursauta en voyant le serveur derrière lui.

\- Euh… fit-il en prenant rapidement un menu. Pareil.

Le serveur hocha la tête et partit rapidement.

\- J’ai rejoint le FBI pour que les autres arrêtent de me considérer comme bizarre. Je n’ai jamais pensé…

\- Pourquoi pensais-tu que rejoindre le FBI les ferait arrêter de te considérer ainsi ?

Spencer parut sidéré :

\- Je suppose… je ne sais pas.

\- Ecoute gamin, ton génie rend les gens peu sûrs d’eux. Ce n’est pas de ta faute, c’est juste comme ça.

\- Donc, tu dis que je te rends peu sûr de toi ?

Morgan prit le temps de choisir soigneusement ses prochains mots :

\- Tu me rends un peu nerveux, parfois. Je suppose que je le cache derrière des plaisanteries.

\- Pourquoi je te rendrais nerveux ?

_Et puis zut, c’est pas comme s’il allait s’en souvenir demain._

\- Reid, je suis bisexuel. C’est juste que je n’ai pas été avec un homme depuis très longtemps.

\- Oui, j’avais deviné, ça, en fait. Cependant je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je te rends nerveux.

_Bon dieu, gamin. Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?_

\- Comment l’as-tu deviné ?

\- Je le suis aussi. Je n’ai juste jamais… avec un homme.

Son visage devint délicieusement rouge. Morgan eut l’image mentale subite de Reid, allongé sur son lit, nu, sans pudeur, rougissant comme en cet instant. Il sentit soudain son pantalon le serrer à l’entrejambe.

\- Alors, qu’as-tu appris à propos de cette ville ? demanda rapidement Reid.

Morgan se sentit étrangement soulagé par le changement de sujet.

Coincé dans cette ville avec Reid. Le beau, intelligent et excentrique Reid. Séductible ? Cela valait le coup de se pencher sur la question.

 

* * *

 

\- La coupable s’appelle Annie Richards. Elle va appeler le bureau plus tard dans la matinée et dire qu’elle suspecte son mari d’avoir été lui aussi victime d’un empoisonnement au cyanure il y a deux ans. Annie Richards a pris une police d’assurance sur son mari deux semaines avant sa mort, et la clause indiquait qu’elle aurait davantage d’argent si la mort était due à un accident.

John et Spencer le regardèrent tous deux comme s’il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

\- Bon sang, vous êtes bons ! s’exclama John.

\- Bon. Je… je crois que je vais aller prendre un autre café, déclara Morgan en apercevant la machine à café infecte de l’autre coté de la pièce.

\- Morgan, espèce de salaud ! fit John en le suivant. Ton Docteur Reid c’est une vraie beauté ! Si je n’étais pas aussi désespérément amoureux de Sue…

\- John, j’ai besoin de conseils.

\- Beau et intelligent, tout en un, fit son ami avec un regard en arrière vers le profileur à l’air gauche.

\- Je suis bien d’accord, acquiesça Morgan. Et si je voulais…

John se mit à rire.

\- Je croyais que c’était toi l’expert ici, pas moi.

\- Avec les femmes, ouais, mais là… expliqua Morgan avec un sourire.

Les yeux gris de son ami étincelèrent.

\- Tu l’aimes vraiment bien celui-là, hein ?

 

…

 

Derek remarqua la manière dont les flocons de neige se déposaient sur les cheveux clairs de Reid. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Il sourit en retour, fit en pas en avant, dans sa zone de confort. Le visage de Reid paraissait angélique sous l’éclairage au sodium du lampadaire. Derek tendit la main et fit courir son doigt le long du menton de Spencer, tout en s’approchant.

\- Morgan…

Spencer fit un pas en arrière, perdit son équilibre dans la neige et chuta lourdement.

\- Spencer, est-ce que tu es…

Derek voulut lui attraper la main mais Spencer repoussa sa main.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fiches au juste ?

Morgan secoua la tête.

_Et bien, au moins il ne se souviendra pas de ça demain._

 

* * *

 

\- Et bien merci beaucoup. Tu m’as laissé avec rien à faire, c’était embarrassant ! Et puis j’ai dû subir les attentions _perverses_ de ton ami.

\- John apprécie la beauté quand il la voit.

\- Alors pourquoi il s’en prend à _moi_ dans ce cas ?

Morgan se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui faisait face à la fenêtre.

\- Parce que tu… et bien, tu es beau. Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire. Peu de temps après que je t’aie rencontré pour la première fois, j’ai trouvé Gideon en train de boire tout seul à un bar.

Les yeux sombres de Reid brillèrent à la mention de son ex-mentor.

\- Je l’ai rejoint. On s’est bientôt mis à parler de toi. Gideon a admit être protecteur avec toi, pas seulement à cause de ton intellect mais aussi à cause de ton physique, expliqua Morgan avant d’hausser les épaules. Il était inquiet à l’idée que ce qu’il voyait comme ton type particulier d’attirante beauté masculine n’attire certains types d’agresseurs.

\- Tu as remarqué que Gideon…

Il remarqua une certaine anxiété dans le ton de Reid, et l’éclat dans son regard.

\- Je crois qu’il était… attiré par toi.

\- Oh…

\- Je crois… que je le suis aussi.

\- Quoi ? fit Reid, apparemment distrait.

Morgan soupira.

 

* * *

 

\- Et bien merci beaucoup. Tu m’as laissé avec rien à faire, c’était embarrassant ! Et puis j’ai dû subir les attentions _perverses_ de ton ami.

\- John apprécie la beauté quand il la voit.

\- Alors pourquoi il s’en prend à _moi_ dans ce cas ?

Morgan se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui faisait face à la fenêtre.

\- Parce que tu… et bien, tu es beau. Gideon le voyait. Tu étais amoureux de lui, hein ?

Les yeux de Reid brillèrent d’émotion.

\- Je le respectais. Je l’admirais. Mais je n’étais pas… Je voyais la manière dont il me regardait parfois. Je ne m’en sentais pas gêné. Je savais que cela ne mettrait jamais en danger notre amitié.

Morgan sentit une vague de soulagement le parcourir.

\- Je suis désolé, Spencer. Aujourd’hui, c’était de ma faute. Je t’ai volontairement laissé avec John pour tester quelque chose.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

 

* * *

 

\- Morgan, réveille-toi !

\- Restons à l’intérieur aujourd’hui.

Morgan tapota le lit à coté de lui.

\- Viens t’asseoir.

\- Pardon ?

\- Reid, je suis bisexuel. Je pensais que tu le savais déjà.

Le jeune homme eut l’air perplexe.

\- Tu ne me trouves pas sexy ? fit Morgan avec un grand sourire.

Reid secoua la tête.

\- Je croyais que l’intérêt d’une blague résidait dans le fait que l’autre personne la comprenne un minimum.

Il s’approcha de son coté du lit et prit un livre.

\- Au fait, il n’y a pas d’eau chaude.

 

* * *

 

\- Morgan, réveille-toi !

Morgan roula sur le coté et sourit.

\- Déjà fantasmé sur moi ? Moi oui sur toi, c’est certain.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

\- Je croyais que l’intérêt d’une blague résidait dans le fait que l’autre personne la comprenne un minimum.

Il s’approcha de son coté du lit et prit un livre.

\- Au fait, il n’y a pas d’eau chaude.

 

* * *

 

\- Morgan, réveille-toi !

Morgan s’assit.

\- Je t’ai déjà dit combien tu étais beau ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

\- Je croyais que l’intérêt d’une blague résidait dans le fait que l’autre personne la comprenne un minimum.

Il s’approcha de son coté du lit et prit un livre.

\- Au fait, il n’y a pas d’eau chaude.

 

* * *

 

\- Morgan, réveille-toi !

Morgan s’assit.

\- Ok, ce n’est pas une blague. Désolé si je suis brusque, mais il faut que je le dise. De toute façon, tu ne t’en souviendras pas demain. Je suis attiré par toi. Comme Gideon l’était. Et ce serait un plaisir de te faire fougueusement l’amour.

Reid le fixa un moment, puis s’approcha de son coté du lit et prit un livre.

\- Il n’y a pas d’eau chaude.

 

* * *

 

\- Morgan, réveille-toi !

Le profileur roula de coté dans son sommeil.

\- Quel intérêt ? Je suis bloqué ici pour toujours. Aucun de mes actes ne fait la moindre différence.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Tu devrais te lever. C’est bénéfique…

Morgan se tourna vers lui et leva les yeux. Reid se tut en voyant son expression.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ce qui ne va pas, c’est que tu es un allumeur. Gideon bavait devant toi et tu continuais de le narguer. Et maintenant, tu fais pareil avec moi.

Le choc, puis la douleur apparurent dans les yeux sombres si expressifs. Spencer ferma la bouche, eut l’air sur le point de dire quelque chose d’autre, puis sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte.

Derek sentit la culpabilité lui tordre l’estomac.

 _Il ne s’en souviendra pas_ , se dit-il. _Ce sera comme si je n’avais rien dit._

Il reposa sa tête contre l’oreiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s’était rendormi.

 

…

 

Morgan se réveilla et sauta immédiatement hors du lit. Un rapide coup d’œil à la pièce confirma l’absence de Reid. Sans prêter attention au soulagement qui le parcourut, Morgan attrapa des vêtements de rechange et s’habilla rapidement. Il jeta un œil à l’horloge, il n’était pas encore onze heures.

 _Je devais avoir besoin de cette grasse mat’_ , se dit-il. Après tout, cela faisait désormais un moment qu’il se réveillait de bonne heure.

Il passa devant l’accueil et signala plaisamment à la femme qui s’y trouvait que l’eau chaude ne fonctionnait pas. Cela pouvait peut-être être arrangé avant la nuit ? Qu’il puisse avoir au moins une douche chaude dans ce jour sans fin.

En sortant du motel dont la façade imitait plusieurs maisons mitoyennes, il ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris de voir le môme sur sa trottinette fendre la rue.

\- Hé, gamin.

Il s’agenouilla devant lui afin d’être à sa hauteur, et l’enfant le regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Soit prudent avec ce truc, ok ?

L’enfant continua à le regarder.

\- Jack ! Jack ! Où est ce gamin ? Jack !

Morgan se leva. Un homme chauve et l’air épuisé sortit d’un magasin voisin.

\- Te voilà ! Il ne vous embêtait pas j’espère ? demanda-t-il, un peu essoufflé.

\- Ca va, mentit Derek en haussant les épaules.

\- Je le lâche des yeux deux secondes, et il disparait.

\- Comme tous les mômes.

\- Je suis heureux que sa mère n’ait pas été là, elle m’aurait tué.

Morgan baissa les yeux et remarqua l’absence de bague à son doigt. En repensant aux jours précédents, il se souvint vaguement que sa mère portait une bague de fiançailles visiblement très onéreuse. Il en déduisait qu’il se tenait devant le père du môme, et que sa mère s’était fiancée à un autre homme.

_Ca peut en partie expliquer le comportement de leur fils._

_Et le tiens, Derek ? Si on en est à parler de comportement, tu t’es débrouillé pour blesser Spencer. Une fois de plus._

\- Excusez-moi.

 

…

 

Au café, il remarqua les cernes sous les yeux de la femme.

\- Je prendrai une bière et un poulet parmigiana.

\- Comme tu voudras, mon joli, répondit-elle sans grand enthousiasme.

Il se remémora les jours précédents. Elle ne montrait pas particulièrement d’entrain non plus.

\- C’est votre commerce ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pour l’instant, fit-elle avec un sourire qui n’atteignit pas ses yeux. J’espère me faire assez d’argent pour pouvoir arrêter à la fin de l’année.

Morgan commanda un dessert, puis un autre pour la route.

 

…

 

\- Derek ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir !

Il l’attrapa et l’écrasa dans une puissante accolade, sans sembler se préoccuper du fait qu’ils se tiennent au milieu d’un poste de police bondé.

Morgan répondit à l’étreinte avec enthousiasme.

\- Ca me fait plaisir aussi.

\- Tu viens de rater ton ami.

\- Reid était là ?

\- Ce gamin est un vrai crack. Désolé de te dire ça, Derek, mais il a résolu l’affaire. Une femme appelée Annie Richard les empoisonnait pour faire exhumer le corps de son mari. Il s’est avéré qu’elle l’avait tué, lui aussi, il y a deux ans, avec du cyanure. Mais elle pensait qu’elle aurait plus d’argent de l’assurance si sa mort était considérée comme suspecte. Le Docteur Reid l’a deviné quand elle a appelé le commissariat.

Morgan se sourit à lui-même, impressionné.

John indiqua son bureau.

\- Beau et intelligent, tout en un, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Si je n’étais pas marié à Sue…

\- Comment va Sue ? questionna Morgan.

\- Elle va bien. Très bien. Je suis désolé mec, je crois que j’ai un peu effrayé ton ami.

\- Tu lui as dit que tu pensais qu’il était beau.

John eut un grand sourire.

\- Et que s’il était intéressé, je pouvais lui donner les vingt meilleures minutes de sa vie. Le gamin a plus ou moins prit la poudre d’escampette. Quand tu le verras, tu pourras lui présenter mes excuses ? Tu sais que je suis inoffensif.

Derek se mit à rire et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil confortable situé entre l’armoire des archives et la porte.

\- Alors, dit-moi, comment ça va dans le monde du profilage ?

 

…

 

\- Je vais être franc avec toi, fit John en sortant du commissariat pour aller vers le parking. Ca ne va pas très bien entre Sue et moi. En fait, nous sommes actuellement séparés.

Morgan ne dit rien, attendant simplement qu’il continue.

\- J’étais ivre et ça ne voulait rien dire pour moi. Mais je me sentais tellement coupable. Je l’ai dit à Sue. Mauvaise idée.

Les pièces manquantes du puzzle de son comportement de la semaine passée se mirent soudain en place d’une manière que Morgan n’avait pas remarquée jusqu’ici.

\- Je suis désolé, John.

\- C’est ma faute. C’est entièrement ma faute ! Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi Derek ? Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Même avec ton ami aujourd’hui. C’est juste, je vois de la beauté, et je ne peux pas m’en empêcher, il faut au moins que j’essaye…

\- As-tu parlé à quelqu’un ? Un professionnel.

\- Arrête, fit John après avoir laissé échappé un grognement. Tu sais que ça n’est pas prêt d’arriver.

Ils atteignirent à ce moment la voiture de John.

\- Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ?

\- Nan, ce n’est pas si loin. Je vais marcher.

 

…

 

Sur le chemin du retour il passa devant le restaurant et fut intrigué de voir le serveur se tenir à coté des containers en parlant fort et fébrilement dans son téléphone portable.

\- Ce n’est pas nécessaire ! Je vais récupérer l’argent. Je demande juste un jour de plus…

Se sentant indiscret, Morgan se dépêcha de s’éloigner.

 

…

 

Spencer était assis sur le lit et lisait un livre. Derek regarda la couverture. « Une Brève Histoire du Temps. » Bien sûr, pourquoi cela ne le surprenait-il pas ?

Il nota que le jeune homme ne leva pas les yeux quand il ferma la porte et jeta les clefs dans le petit bol en forme de coquillage posé sur la commode.

\- Salut Reid, fit-il maladroitement.

\- Salut, répondit le jeune homme laconiquement.

Morgan se rendit dans la salle de bain et tourna le robinet d’eau chaude. Il eut presque envie de s’écrier « Youpi ! » quand l’eau chaude s’écoula sur ses doigts.

\- L’eau chaude fonctionne ! indiqua-t-il à Reid.

Spencer ne répondit pas.

 

…

 

Le temps que Morgan ait terminé une douche très rafraîchissante, une tempête de neige se déchaînait dehors.

\- Reid… Spencer.

Le jeune homme leva finalement les yeux de son livre. La douleur et la colère qui embrasait son regard fut presque suffisant pour le forcer à baisser le regard.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce matin.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi au juste ? D’abord, tu dis cette chose ridicule comme quoi je narguais Gideon, puis tu ne viens pas au commissariat pour m’aider avec l’affaire bien qu’un très bon ami à toi soit là-bas. Et pour finir j’ai dû subir les attentions perverses de ton ami toute l’après-midi.

\- J’avais certaines choses à vérifier…

\- Pourquoi as-tu dis ça à propos de Gideon ? C’était injuste et tu le sais. Gideon a toujours été respectueux envers nous tous.

\- Je le sais. C’est juste…

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? rétorqua Reid.

_Et puis zut, il ne s’en souviendra pas, tu te rappelles ?_

\- J’étais juste frustré ! Je commençais à penser que tu m’ignorais délibérément juste pour me rendre fou.

\- T’ignorer délibérément ? A propos de quoi ?

Morgan soupira.

\- Je suis attiré par toi. Comme Gideon l’étais. Nous savons tous les deux que je suis bisexuel. Je n’ai pas arrêté d’essayer de faire en sorte que tu le remarques. Et ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Il pouvait voir Spencer assimiler cette information.

\- Tu es… attiré par moi ?

 _Enfin !_ songea Morgan en ayant envie de lever les mains en l’air.

\- Toi ? Attiré ? Par moi ?

\- Moi. Attiré. Par toi.

Spencer secoua la tête et s’assit au bord du lit.

\- Mais tu es toujours entouré de très belles femmes.

\- Je n’ai besoin que d’une personne. Et il s’avère qu’il s’agit d’un très bel homme, dit-il doucement.

\- Ce n’est pas une plaisanterie ? Parce que si c’est le cas…

Morgan s’approcha et s’assit sur le lit, à coté de lui.

\- Ecoute, si j’ai l’habitude de me moquer de toi, c’est en partie parce que tu me rends un peu nerveux. Je ne voulais pas admettre que j’avais envie de toi.

Il prit le risque de tendre la main et passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Spencer. Il joua doucement avec les boucles sous son oreille gauche. Spencer se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- C’est sérieux ?

Les pupilles du docteur étaient dilatées par le plaisir. Il se lécha nerveusement la lèvre supérieure.

Morgan prit son menton dans le creux de sa main et lui fit lever la tête. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur. Il se recula en sentant le léger tremblement qui parcourait le corps de l’autre homme. Son propre cœur tambourinait. Derek se pencha une fois de plus. Il passa la langue sur les lèvres de Spencer. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, l’autorisant à entrer. Leurs langues s’affrontèrent. Morgan put sentir le goût du dentifrice, du café et du sucre alors qu’il poussait avec douceur le docteur en arrière jusqu’à ce qu’il soit allongé sur le lit. Tous deux se relâchèrent. Le visage de Spencer était devenu rouge, et il haletait.

\- Beau gosse… fit-il en passant son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête.

\- Attend, attend, l’arrêta Spencer.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- C’est bon. Tu es magnifique.

Il se pencha en avant et embrassa les lèvres de Reid, tout en prenant sa main pour la guider vers son érection presque douloureuse.

\- Tu m’excites tellement, bébé.

Sa bouche abandonna celle de Spencer pour déposer des baisers le long de son cou fin, et sentit la barbe naissante contre ses lèvres. Une main caressait le ventre du docteur, tandis que l’autre baissait la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et guidait la main du jeune homme à l’intérieur.

Spencer s’arrêta soudain et repoussa Morgan.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Alors c’est ça ? Tu tires ton coup avec moi comme ça tu peux m’ajouter à la liste de tes conquêtes ? Et comme ça au moins, je ne serais plus un allumeur qui nargue les autres, comme Gideon et toi, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Bon sang Reid ! Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Un putain d’anneau d’engagement ? On est tous les deux attirés par l’autre, non ? Alors qu’est-ce qu’il y a de mal à avoir un plan…

\- Ce qu’il y a de mal c’est que nous sommes tous les deux collègues, pour commencer. Contrairement à toi, je ne pense pas avoir la capacité émotionnelle de séparer le sexe du travail. J’ai déjà suffisamment de mal avec les émotions comme ça.

\- Vois-ça comme un exercice purement académique alors.

\- Ca ne peut pas être académique ! C’est tout le problème ! On est censé perdre le contrôle.

Morgan sentit son désir s’affaiblir devant les assauts de Reid. Pourquoi tout devait toujours être aussi infernalement complexe avec lui ?

\- D’accord, céda-t-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Ecoute, je suis fatigué. On peut parler de ça demain ?

 

* * *

 

\- Morgan, réveille-toi !

Spencer se tenait au pied du lit, habillé de pied en cap. Derek se remémora les événements de la nuit précédente. La douceur des boucles autour de ses doigts, la rugosité de sa barbe naissante. L’odeur de l’après-rasage mélangé à autre chose. Quelque chose de distinctement lui-même, de Spencer.

\- Que…

\- Spencer, je revis la même journée, encore et encore.

Le jeune docteur cligna des yeux de surprise.

\- C’est une blague, pas vrai ?

\- Il n’y a plus d’eau chaude.

\- C’est exact…

\- Je vais me changer et une fois descendu, tu vas trébucher sur un petit garçon en tricycle.

Reid secoua la tête :

\- D’accord, qu’est-ce que… ?

Derek ne répondit pas. Il attrapa simplement ses vêtements et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

 

…

 

Un petit garçon sur un tricycle jaillit soudain juste devant eux. Reid le percuta et tomba par dessus, se retrouvant à quatre pattes sur le trottoir.

\- Tu vois ?

L’enfant se mit à pleurer, et une femme accourut vers l’enfant qui hurlait.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras pour chercher des blessures.

\- Je… j’ai trébuché sur lui, bredouilla Reid.

\- Oh… fit la femme, visiblement épuisée. Désolée alors, je suppose.

Morgan était déjà en train de s’éloigner.

\- Morgan…

\- On est sur le point d’arriver à un café géré par une femme ronde très fatiguée. Tu commandes toujours un café noir et tu ajoutes une tonne de sucre dedans.

\- C’est ce que je fais tout le temps, pointa Reid, visiblement peu convaincu.

Morgan haussa les épaules.

 

…

 

\- Alors tu penses que tu… revis la même journée ? Ce n’est pas si inconcevable. Selon des théories quantiques modernes le temps n’est pas linéaire mais plutôt circulaire.

\- On a déjà eu cette conversation plusieurs fois maintenant. Je t’ai demandé de me parler des trous de ver et tu t’es lancé dans une explication que je n’ai pas comprise. La plupart du temps, l’après-midi, on va voir ce film sur le voyage dans le temps dont tu n’arrêtes pas de parler. Ca me dépasse complètement.

Il pouvait sentir l’esprit prodigieux de Reid travailler. Le jeune homme eut un sourire.

\- C’est excitant Morgan ! Les implications sont tellement étendues…

\- Ca aussi, tu le dis à chaque fois, sourit Morgan. Ce qui est le plus stupéfiant, c’est que tu me crois. A chaque fois, sans exception.

\- Tu n’as aucune raison de mentir. Sauf pour me ridiculiser. Mais avec personne d’autre pour en être témoin, quel intérêt ?

\- Cette conversation là aussi, on l’a déjà eu. Ecoute, je suis désolé si tu t’es senti ridicule à cause de moi. J’aime juste plaisanter, de temps à autres. C’est ma façon de flirter, je suppose.

Spencer vida le bol de sucre dans son café.

\- J’ai aussi résolu l’affaire des empoisonnements. Oh et une fois c’est toi qui l’as résolu.

\- Alors, le même jour, encore et encore, dans une petite ville. Avec moi, sourit Spencer. Ca doit être ta conception de l’enfer.

\- La dernière nuit n’était pas si horrible.

\- Qu’est-il arrivé la nuit dernière ?

\- Je te dirai plus tard… peut-être.

 

…

 

\- La clause indiquait qu’elle aurait davantage d’argent si la mort était due à un accident.

John le regarda comme s’il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Spencer parut plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Bon sang, vous êtes bons ! s’exclama John.

Derek fit un pas en avant.

\- Je suis désolé pour Sue, mec.

\- Comment as-tu… ?

Morgan était déjà en train de s’éloigner.

\- Spencer, tu veux aller voir un film ?

 

…

 

Sur le chemin du retour, il remarqua la manière dont les flocons de neige se déposaient sur les cheveux clairs de Reid. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

\- T’a-t-il semblé plus compréhensible cette fois ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas particulièrement.

Spencer se mit à rire.

\- Il y a un restaurant plus haut…

Le jeune docteur regarda le ciel, et proposa :

\- Passons juste une commande.

 

…

 

Spencer s’assit sur le lit avec une expression pensive.

\- Alors, je ne vais pas me souvenir de quoi que ce soit ? C’est une étrange pensée. Comme disparaître encore et encore.

\- Ouais..

Il prit le risque de tendre la main pour passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Spencer. Celui-ci se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Est-ce qu’une seule journée nous… ?

Morgan considéra l’idée de lui parler de la désastreuse nuit précédente, et décida de ne pas le faire. Incapable de résister, il se pencha et frôla doucement des lèvres celles du jeune docteur.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin ? demanda Spencer, d’une voix rauque. Je ne me souviendrai de rien demain. De quoi as-tu besoin en cet instant ?

Morgan se pencha en avant et l’embrassa à nouveau, le dévorant. Dentifrice et café.

Il se recula et passa son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête.

Le regard de Spencer fut momentanément traversé par ce qui ressemblait à de l’anxiété, avant que son expression se fasse désinvolte.

Derek soupira intérieurement. Ce n’était pas comme ça que s’était censé marcher. Reid était censé se donner à lui par pur désir, et non suite à une étrange obligation qu’il en serait venu à ressentir.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Pourquoi on n’irait pas juste dormir.

Reid eut soudain l’air abattu.

Morgan se pencha en avant et l’embrassa.

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour moi. Sauf… rester avec moi, ici, cette nuit.

Le visage expressif du jeune homme s’éclaira.

\- D’accord. Tout ce que tu veux.

Morgan se glissa sous les couvertures et tapota le lit à coté de lui. Reid le rejoignit. Derek se risqua à placer un bras autour de sa taille. Ne sentant aucun inconfort chez l’autre homme, il se rapprocha et l’étreignit. Puis, il embrassa doucement sa nuque. Ses cheveux sentaient les agrumes.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? questionna Reid d’une voix endormie.

\- Que je ne veux pas m’endormir. Je ne veux pas me réveiller et savoir que tu auras oublié ce moment.

\- Je ne veux pas m’endormir non plus. S’il te plaît, promets-moi que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour que ce moment arrive encore demain. Je peux être têtu. Mais j’imagine que ça, tu l’as remarqué.

\- Spencer, pendant presque toute une semaine, j’ai essayé de te séduire. J’avais fini par abandonner.

\- Ah oui ?

Derek entendit un petit rire.

\- J’ai définitivement envie de toi, tu sais, continua Spencer. Penser à toutes ces opportunités manquées…

Morgan rit un peu et embrassa à nouveau sa nuque.

\- Ne t’endors pas.

\- Mmh.

 

* * *

 

\- Morgan, réveille-toi !

Morgan se sentit étrangement découragé en voyant Reid au pied du lit, et visiblement sans aucun souvenir de la nuit précédente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je renouvelle la note du chapitre précédent, le langage devient bien plus fleuri désormais.  
> Je me suis vraiment rendue compte en traduisant ce chapitre que beaucoup de mots ou expressions passant très bien en anglais deviennent affreusement vulgaires et/ou ringardes en français ; que ce soient les propos liés au sexe, les jurons, ou les surnoms.  
> (sérieusement, "handsome" ou "sweetie", c'est tellement moins ridicule que "mon mignon", "mon chéri" et surtout il n'y a pas ce ****** de possessif qui relègue la personne au rang d'objet.)  
> Bref, j'ai eu du mal avec certains dialogues et si vous avez des suggestions pour les améliorer, je prends volontiers. De manière général, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire à la fin.
> 
> * : dialogue en français dans le texte.

Morgan mit de coté sa déception et sauta hors du lit.

_Peu importe. Ca va être une bonne journée. En fait, je vais passer la meilleure des journées aujourd’hui._

\- Tu as raison Reid, fit-il en de dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel nuageux. C’est vraiment bénéfique de se lever de bonne heure le matin.

Spencer arbora un large sourire.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées Morgan, j’allais dire…

Morgan parcourut la distance qui les séparait et le fit faire en l’embrassant sans ménagement sur les lèvres. Les yeux de Reid s’écarquillèrent et il recula, tombant sur le lit derrière lui.

\- _C’est la vie_.*

\- Morgan, qu’est-ce que…

\- Oh et puis après tout je vais prendre une douche froide ce matin. Si tu persistes à me réveiller tous les matins à 6.30, autant souffrir.

Il disparut dans la salle de bain avant que Reid ne puisse répondre.

 

…

 

Pour la première fois, le jeune homme resta silencieux pendant qu’ils descendaient les escaliers menant à l’accueil de l’hôtel.

\- Morgan…

\- Derek.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’était ça au juste ? demanda Spencer en lui lançant un regard indéchiffrable

Ils passèrent la porte d’entrée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

\- Un môme sur un tricycle, annonça Morgan.

Reid percuta le petit garçon et tomba par-dessus, se retrouvant à quatre pattes sur le trottoir.

\- Et voilà la mère.

Une femme accourut vers l’enfant qui hurlait.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras pour chercher des blessures.

\- Je… j’ai trébuché sur lui, dit Reid.

\- Oh… fit la femme, visiblement épuisée. Désolée alors, je suppose.

\- Belle bague, remarqua Morgan. Le mariage est pour quand ?

\- Euh, avril, répondit-il, l’air toujours troublé.

\- Morgan… ?

\- « Derek », s’il te plait, Spencer. Allez viens, j’ai faim.

 

…

 

Le restaurant s’appelait « le croissant. » Pas particulièrement original. Mais au moins maintenant c’était inscrit dans sa mémoire. Morgan commanda six croissants, trois parts de pain perdu, deux assiettes de crêpes et deux bières.

La femme corpulente derrière le comptoir ne fit pas la moindre remarque sur sa commande massive.

Les semaines passées, Derek avait commencé à ranger les expressions de surprise de Spencer par catégories. Là, c’était l’expression d’inquiétude légère « est-ce que mon collègue souffre d’une sorte de dépression nerveuse soudaine ? » Derek pouvait voir l’esprit brillant du jeune homme faire l’inventaire des symptômes de chaque maladies mentales.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous, beauté ? demanda Morgan à la femme derrière le comptoir.

Il réalisa soudain qu’il n’avait jamais posé cette question.

\- Doris, chéri.

\- Et bien, Doris, j’espère que je ne vous surcharge pas trop de travail ce matin, s’excusa-t-il avec un de ses sourires les plus charismatiques, avant de se rendre à leur table habituelle en terrasse, sous l’éternel parasol rayé blanc et rouge.

Spencer, ce matin-là, ne commanda rien et s’assit en face de lui.

\- Morgan, Derek… y’a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

Il tendit la main et d’un mouvement rapide dégagea une mèche de cheveux de devant le visage de son collègue. Décontenancé, Spencer se recula.

\- Tu sais, tu es particulièrement ravissant aujourd’hui. Le temps neigeux te va bien.

Doris s’approcha avec les bières.

\- En fin de compte, Doris, ce sera plutôt un verre de whisky. Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Moi ça me va chéri, fit-elle d’une voix terne.

Spencer se pencha en avant :

\- D’accord, que se passe-t-il ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Pourquoi m’as-tu  embrassé ce matin ? Pourquoi touches-tu mes cheveux et dis-tu des choses étranges ? Pourquoi viens-tu de commander pratiquement toute la nourriture du café ? Et, pour finir, pourquoi commandes-tu du whisky à huit heures du matin ?

\- Parce que c’est terminé, j’abandonne. Je ne peux rien faire pour changer quoi que ce soit, alors autant me faire plaisir. Je t’ai embrassé parce que je te trouve intensément désirable. Certains jours, tu me crois, d’autres, c’est un désastre complet. La vérité, c’est que tu es un homme d’une grande beauté. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne, Spencer.

Les joues de celui-ci devinrent délicieusement rouges.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ?

\- Reid, je revis le même jour, encore et encore.

Le docteur cligna des yeux de surprise.

\- C’est une blague, n’est-ce pas ?

Morgan haussa les épaules.

\- Crois ce que tu veux.

\- Selon des théories quantiques modernes le temps n’est pas linéaire mais plutôt circulaire… mais qu’est-ce que je suis en train de dire ? C’est de toute évidence une sorte de plaisanterie de ta part pour me ridiculiser ! Etonnant, vu qu’il n’y a personne de l’équipe pour en être témoin.

Derek se remémora la nuit précédente et sentit son estomac de tordre. Quelque part, il sentait que cela n’allait pas se reproduire ce soir.

\- Ca te dérange d’aller au commissariat seul aujourd’hui ? J’ai certaines choses à faire. Tu vas rencontrer mon ami, John. Il va essayer de te faire du charme, ignore-le tout simplement. Le nom de la coupable est Annie Richards, tu vas comprendre quand elle appellera le commissariat plus tard dans la journée.

Spencer secoua la tête :

\- Derek, je… hésita-t-il, de l’inquiétude dans le regard. Comment puis-je t’aider ?

\- Rien ne cloche chez moi, sourit-il. Je vais parfaitement bien.

\- Il est clair que c’est faux ! Ce matin, aucun de tes actes n’a le moindre sens !

Doris revint avec la quantité astronomique de nourriture sur un plateau, ainsi que le verre de whisky.

\- Comment avance le plan de retraite, Doris ? demanda Morgan.

Lees yeux de la femme s’écarquillèrent.

\- Comment avez-vous… euh, bien. Bien, merci.

Derek vida son whisky pendant que Doris posait doucement le plateau.

\- Un autre, poupée.

Il lui redonna le verre, et attendit que la femme stupéfaite se soit éloignée pour ajouter d’une voix un peu nostalgique :

\- Garcia me manque.

\- Tu l’as vue seulement hier ! s’exclama Spencer, l’air à présent exaspéré.

Morgan haussa les épaules et entama ses crêpes.

\- Ecoute…reprit Spencer. Je ne sais pas ce qui…

\- Je te l’ai dit, je vais parfaitement bien. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas d’aller au commissariat à ma place… Dit à John que je suis désolé. Je le verrai demain.

Cela lui sembla brusquement amusant, et il éclata de rire. L’expression du jeune homme face à lui le fit tellement rire qu’il commença à s’étouffer avec sa nourriture.

\- Je ne te laisse pas ici, Morgan. Pas comme… ça.

\- Ok, il y a une chose que tu peux faire pour moi.

Spencer le regarda, impatient de savoir ce que c’était.

\- On retourne à la chambre d’hôtel…

\- Et ?

\- Et tu me tailles une pipe.

\- Pardon ?! s’écria Spencer. Tu te fous de moi Derek ?

Celui-ci réalisa soudain que c’était la première fois qu’il entendait Spencer jurer. D’une certaine manière, cela sonnait plus ou moins désuet, venant de lui.

\- Allez Spence. Tu dois au moins me reconnaître le mérite d’avoir essayé. Soit dit en passant, j’adore t’entendre jurer.

\- Je t’emmerde, Morgan, asséna Spencer en se levant. Et en voilà un autre pour toi : va te faire foutre.

Et il quitta le café.

Morgan reporta son attention sur ce qu’il mangeait, transpercé par la culpabilité. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit cela. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il n’arrivait pas à résister à l’idée d’énerver Spencer.

Doris revint avec son second verre de whisky. Morgan remarqua son alliance, et se demanda où était son mari, dans tout ça.

 

…

 

Deux heures plus tard, c’est rassasié que Derek prit le chemin du motel. Il avait menti en prétendant avoir des choses à faire. La vérité, c’était qu’il souhaitait être loin du jeune homme. Cela devenait trop difficile, d’être près de lui, chaque jour. Se débattre encore et encore pour juste un baiser. Essayer de faire en sorte que le gamin tombe amoureux de lui en un jour. C’était pratiquement impossible. Derek ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi il s’acharnait autant. Désirait-il vraiment Reid à ce point ?

Il se rappela comme son cœur battait furieusement à la sensation du corps élancé contre le sien, la nuit précédente.

_Bon sang !_

Il réalisa soudain qu’il avait dépassé le motel et atteint un carrefour. A droite, la route continuait, bordé de maisons aux façades identiques. A gauche, se trouvait une cour avec des voitures d’occasion en vente. Morgan s’y rendit. Après tout, s’il devait répéter encore et encore la même journée, il pouvait tout aussi bien…

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur ?

Le vendeur portait un costume jeune vif, et ses cheveux roux étaient plaqués en arrière par du gel. A un peu moins de six mètres, Morgan pouvait déjà sentir le produit suintant.

\- Je cherche quelque chose de sportif.

\- Ah… on veut impressionner ces dames, hein ?

Derek eut un sourire.

\- Bien…

Le vendeur le guida et ils passèrent devant des rangées et des rangées de véhicules démarqués.

\- J’ai une superbe Porsche à vous proposer. Peinture rouge, sièges en cuir. Conduite particulièrement fluide, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

\- Combien ?

\- Moins de 50 kilomètre au compteur, son propriétaire la gardait dans son garage et ne faisait que l’entretenir.

\- Combien ? répéta Derek.

\- Je peux vous faire un très bon prix sur celle-là.

Ils atteignirent le cabriolet étincelant. La capote était baissée pour révéler l’intérieur en cuir noir. Derek fit courir ses doigts le long du siège en cuir.

\- Sympa.

\- Carl ! hurla une voix familière.

Morgan se retourna et fut surpris de voir le serveur prétentieux courir vers eux.

\- Excusez-moi, dit le vendeur avant de se détourner. Que puis-je faire pour toi Vince ?

\- Ne, ne la vend pas. J’ai… haleta-t-il en s’agrippant la poitrine. Je peux te donner 500 maintenant, ajouta-t-il en fouillant dans son portefeuille. Et si on va dans ton bureau, on peut… Voir…

\- Doucement, doucement, Vince. Pour l’instant, je parle à cet homme.

\- Il te manque combien, gamin ? demanda Derek.

\- Non, monsieur, je dois…

\- Combien ?

Vince baissa les yeux au sol.

\- Il m’en manque mille. Mais je peux les avoir pour la semaine prochaine, c’est promis.

 _Mille ? Et puis merde._ Morgan se sentait d’humeur généreuse.

 

…

 

\- Un autre pour mon ami ! s’exclama Vince au barman, avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de Derek. J’arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça ! Ma foi en l’humanité est restaurée.

\- Et tu seras un serveur sympa ?

\- Hein ?

Morgan secoua la tête :

\- Oublie.

Le barman imita son geste :

\- Je crois que vous en avez eu assez tout les deux.

\- On vient juste de commencer !

Pour une fois, Morgan dut admettre que le barman avait raison. Les murs tournaient.

\- Viens Vince, allons-y.

 

…

 

\- Montrez-moi encore votre carte, supplia Vince.

\- Ce n’est pas un jouet, articula difficilement Derek, ivre. Si je la paume, j’aurai le FBI sur le dos.

\- Vraiment ? Cool !

\- Pas réellement. Mais je devrais payer pour la faire remplacer.

\- Allez mec.

Derek soupira, et céda. Le jeune homme prit la carte et la tint devant lui.

\- FBI !

Un véhicule de police descendait la rue. Avant que Derek ne puisse l’empêcher, le gamin se mit devant.

\- FBI mec, stop !

La portière s’ouvrit brusquement et un agent très baraqué et très en colère en sortit.

 

…

 

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda l’homme enrobé à coté de Derek.

\- Ivresse sur la voie publique, répondit Morgan.

Il était heureux, en cette occasion, que personne ne s’en souvienne le lendemain.

\- Et vous ?

\- Pareil.

Devant eux, Vincent criait après les officiers pour passer un appel. De son coté, Morgan ne s’inquiétait pas vraiment. Il se réveillerait le matin suivant dans son propre lit, il en était certain.

 

…

 

\- J’ai foiré. J’ai tout foiré, se lamenta l’homme en articulant à peine. J’aurais juste dû lui parler, j’aurais dû lui dire « Doris, vis avec moi, bébé. Je prendrai soin de toi. J’ai de l’argent, tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter pour ça. »

\- Doris ? Pas la Doris qui possède le café du Croissant ?

L’homme acquiesça.

\- Je la désire depuis si longtemps. Sam, il est mort il y a dix ans. Vous pensez pas que c’est assez longtemps pour qu’elle tourne la page ?

Morgan fut surpris par ce fruit du hasard. Certes, c’était une petite ville, mais tout de même…

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire mon pote…

Et c’était parfaitement vrai. Ses idées étaient encore confuses. On martelait dans sa tête, en réalité.

\- Je suis le dernier auprès duquel vous devriez demander conseil.

Au même moment, la porte menant à l’extérieur du commissariat s’ouvrit, et un officier entra, suivi d’un Spencer visiblement très mécontent.

\- Ah, le voilà, fit Morgan.

Il se leva et s’avança en titubant.

\- Beau gosse, t’en penses quoi de cette pipe, maintenant ?

 

* * *

 

\- Morgan, réveille-toi !

Derek se redressa brusquement, sentit le lit sous lui, vit Reid se tenir devant lui, habillé de pied en cape, et se sentit intensément soulagé.

\- C’est bénéfique pour le corps d’être levé de bonne heure le matin…

_Bon sang, gamin, si tu redis ça une seule fois…_

\- Spencer, j’ai envie de toi. Tu me rejoins ?

Reid cligna des yeux de surprise.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je ne vois qu’une seule façon dont se lever de bonne heure le matin peut être bénéfique, c’est si tu fais fougueusement l’amour à quelqu’un que tu aimes. Tu en dis quoi ?

Quelque chose passa dans le regard du jeune profileur.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu es un enfoiré.

Morgan sauta hors du lit.

\- Allez, tu peux faire mieux que ça. Jure. Dis-moi d’aller me faire foutre. Ca sonne tellement bien venant de toi.

Reid afficha une expression profondément blessée.

\- Peut-être devrait-on juste travailler sur l’affaire.

Derek fouilla ses affaires pour trouver un rechange.

\- Oh, j’ai déjà compris. J’ai travaillé dessus dans l’avion.

_Pourquoi je n’ai jamais pensé à dire ça avant ?_

\- Laisse-moi aller prendre une douche froide, après quoi on ira au café de Doris, puis voir mon ami John.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et n’eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Spencer avait l’expression déconcerté numéro 37.

\- D’ailleurs, attention au tricycle en sortant.

 

…

 

Spencer trébucha sur le petit garçon au tricycle dès qu’ils eurent atteint le trottoir.

 

…

 

Morgan commanda six croissants, trois parts de pain perdu, deux assiettes de crêpes et deux whisky.

\- Et bien, Doris, j’espère que je ne vous surcharge pas trop de travail ce matin, s’excusa-t-il avec un de ses sourires les plus charismatiques, avant de se rendre à leur table habituelle en terrasse, sous l’éternel parasol rayé blanc et rouge.

Spencer, ce matin-là, ne commanda rien et s’assit en face de lui.

\- Morgan,  y’a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

\- Non, Spencer, pas vraiment.

Doris s’approcha avec le whisky.

Spencer se pencha en avant :

\- D’accord, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ca te dérange d’aller au commissariat seul aujourd’hui ? J’ai certaines choses à faire. Tu vas rencontrer mon ami, John. Il va essayer de te faire du charme, ignore-le tout simplement. Le nom de la coupable est Annie Richards, tu vas comprendre quand elle appellera le commissariat plus tard dans la journée.

Spencer secoua la tête :

\- Derek, je… hésita-t-il, de l’inquiétude dans le regard. Comment puis-je t’aider ? Il y a clairement quelque chose qui ne va pas.

\- Rien ne cloche chez moi, je m’amuse juste un peu, c’est tout.

Doris revint avec la quantité astronomique de nourriture sur un plateau

\- Doris, connaissez-vous un homme appelé Craig ? demanda Morgan.

\- Le seul Craig que je connais, c’est Craig Whetter, chéri.

Derek vida son whisky et acquiesça :

\- C’est bien lui.

\- C’est un homme adorable, affirma Doris en posant doucement le plateau.

\- Il est amoureux de vous.

Doris le fixa en rougissant.

\- Excusez-moi ? Comment vous… ?

\- On se reparle plus tard, d’accord ma belle ?

Morgan lui fit un sourire charmeur et elle s’éloigna, clairement déroutée.

\- Quand es-tu venu ici ? demanda Spencer.

\- Oh, je… vais et viens.

\- Morgan… ce matin, aucun de tes actes n’a le moindre sens.

\- Allez, beau gosse, je suis sûr que ton gros cerveau a déjà trouvé une raison pour expliquer mon comportement.

Reid écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée ! Tout ce que je sais, c’est que tu m’inquiètes un peu.

\- Ok, il y a une chose que tu peux faire pour moi.

Spencer le regarda, impatient de savoir ce que c’était.

\- On retourne à la chambre d’hôtel…

\- Et ?

Derek découvrit qu’il ne pouvait s’en empêcher.

\- Et tu me laisses te baiser.

\- Pourquoi tu… ? Mais merde c’est quoi ton problème ? s’exclama-t-il en se levant. Tu… tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre.

Morgan était impressionné. Deux jurons coup sur coup. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas résister à l’idée d’entendre Reid jurer.

 

* * *

 

\- Ok, il y a une chose que tu peux faire pour moi.

Spencer le regarda, impatient de savoir ce que c’était.

\- Fais-moi une branlette sous la table.

Le jeune homme commença à rire, puis arrêta en voyant l’expression de Morgan.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

Cette fois, Spencer ne se mit pas en colère.

\- Mon dieu, quelque chose ne va vraiment pas.

_Mh, nouvelle expression à ajouter à la liste. Regard inquiet numéro 14._

 

* * *

 

 

\- Ok, il y a une chose que tu peux faire pour moi.

Spencer le regarda, impatient de savoir ce que c’était.

\- Reid, tu es attiré par moi.

Les hautes pommettes se parèrent de rouge.

\- Oh…

\- Je sais que tu as toutes sortes d’inquiétudes sur le fait de commencer quelque chose avec moi. Je te le dis, tu n’as pas besoin. Je veux être avec toi. Je pense qu’on peut arriver à surmonter la difficulté d’être collègues.

Le jeune homme le regarda avec scepticisme.

\- Tu es ivre.

\- En fait, pas du tout. Je me sens très bien.

\- Alors c’est une sorte de plaisanterie.

Morgan se pencha par-dessus la table, attrapa la cravate de Spencer et l’attira vers lui pour l’embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres. L’exclamation de surprise de Doris lui rappela qu’ils étaient dans un lieu public. Il se rassit à sa place, le cœur battant la chamade.

\- Je ne peux… ce n’est pas…

Spencer se leva et commença à s’éloigner pour revenir sur le trottoir.

\- Je suis désolé, continua-t-il. Laisse-moi juste…

_Merde !_

Derek jeta quelques billets sur la table et lui courut après.

\- Spencer, ça va te sembler fou, mais je revis la même journée encore et encore. Et la seule chose que je peux tirer de tout ça c’est…

Il haussa les épaules, et termina :

\- Je craque sur toi. Totalement.

Le regard que le jeune homme lui envoya n’aurait pas été différent si Derek venait de lui dire qu’il était convaincu que la terre était plate, et il accéléra le pas.

\- Le gamin sur le tricycle… dit-il en indiquant le petit garçon qui jouait aux alentours. Plus tard, son père va sortir en courant d’une des maisons et le chercher. Et comment aurais-je pu savoir pour Doris ?

_Pourquoi il ne me croit pas ? Il m’a toujours cru les autres fois._

\- Que puis-je faire pour te convaincre ?

Spencer secoua simplement la tête.

_Bon sang il marche vite. Ca doit être ces longues jambes._

\- Très bien, dans ce cas ! Continue de ne pas me croire !

_Ou peut-être que je ne suis plus vraiment en forme._

Il réalisa soudain qu’il n’était pas allé à la salle de sport depuis longtemps.

\- Allons juste résoudre cette satanée affaire, d’accord ? demanda Reid.

\- Je te l’ai dit ! Je l’ai déjà résolue…

\- Ah oui, c’est vrai ! s’exclama Spencer, avec un sarcasme cinglant. La femme va appeler le commissariat…

\- Annie Richards. Tu verras.

\- Très bonne blague. Je suis surpris que tu me prennes pour cible, sachant qu’aucun des autres n’es là pour le voir.

\- Tu sais quoi ? répliqua Morgan en levant les mains. J’abandonne ! Tu t’es clairement mis dans la tête que je suis cet horrible type qui te ridiculise dès qu’il en a l’occasion. Préviens-moi quand tu as résolu l’affaire.

\- Morgan ?

Tant pis, cette fois, il allait le laisser en plan.

 

…

 

\- Moins de 50 kilomètre au compteur, son propriétaire la gardait dans son garage et ne faisait que l’entretenir. Je peux vous faire un très bon prix sur celle-là.

Derek vérifia l’heure. Vince n’allait pas accourir avant deux bonnes heures.

\- Je reviendrai plus tard.

 

…

 

\- Un autre pour mon ami ! s’exclama Vince au barman, avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de Derek. J’arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça ! Ma foi en l’humanité est restaurée.

\- Si tu le dis…

L’esprit de Derek était bloqué sur sa dispute avec Spencer, ce matin-même. S’il arrivait à sortir de cette fichue journée, alors il pourrait peut-être construire une relation avec lui.

Si jamais il en sortait un jour.

 

…

 

Derek parvenait à peine à voir la serrure pour y mettre la clef. Finalement, après deux coups de clef contre la porte, il réussit à l’insérer et la tourna. Spencer était assis sur le lit, les jambes croisées devant lui.

_Sexy boy. Mmh… j’crois que j’ai un tout p’tit peu trop bu…_

\- Tu avais raison. Elle a avoué avoir empoisonné les bouteilles des drugstores avec du cyanure pour faire rouvrir l’enquête sur son mari, dit Reid sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Morgan tituba d’ivresse.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce matin. Embrassons-nous et faisons la paix.

Spencer leva le livre plus haut, irrité.

Sans se laisser décourager, Derek tituba jusqu’au lit, jusqu’à se trouver juste devant lui. Il tendit la main et commença à caresser les cheveux de Spencer.

\- Arrête ça, fit ce dernier en secouant la tête.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? On se désire, pas vrai ? Tout va bien.

Il se pencha en avant un suça doucement le lobe de l’oreille de Spencer. Il savait d’expérience que cela fonctionnait toujours avec ses partenaires, qu’ils soient masculins ou féminins.

\- Tu es ivre, signala le jeune homme en le repoussant.

\- Et tu m’excites tellement, bébé.

Spencer posa le livre, se leva et se précipita vers le petit évier dans le coin de la pièce, où il brancha la bouilloire.

\- Je n’ai pas envie de boire de l’eau, bébé. Je veux embrasser chaque centimètre de ton corps magnifique.

Waouh ! La chambre tournait vraiment.

\- Magnifique sexy boy, dit-il.

Il entendit le frigo s’ouvrir, et le tintement d’une cuiller dans une tasse.

\- Tu me rends tellement…

_Mmmh… fatigué._

 

* * *

 

\- Morgan, réveille-toi !

Derek poussa un grognement. Il n’était vraiment pas d’humeur, ce matin.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je devrais me réveiller ?

\- C’est bénéfique…

\- C’est vrai, c’est bénéfique. Pourquoi, Spencer ? Pourquoi chaque foutu matin ? Je veux dormir, bordel !

Il se retourna et mit l’oreiller sur sa tête.

\- Allez, Morgan. Il est l’heure de se lever.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses tomber sur ce maudit tricycle une fois de plus ?

Il y eut une longue pause, puis :

\- Hein ?

Morgan roula à nouveau sur le dos poussa un profond soupir.

\- J’EN AI MARRE DE CETTE VILLE !

Reid eut un petit rire.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Nous ne sommes là que depuis…

\- Et qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi au juste ? Tu es coup sur coup glacial puis chaud comme la braise ! Tu me veux oui ou non ? Parce que moi Spencer je te désire ok ? Plus que ça, je suis amoureux de toi.

Spencer le fixa avec une expression indéterminée.

\- D’accord, c’est quoi la chute ?

\- Maintenant je sais ce que ressentais Gideon.

_J’ai vraiment dit ça à haute voix ?_

\- Que sais-tu sur Gideon ? T’as-t-il dit quelque chose ? questionna Spencer, avec un petit quelque chose dans la voix.

\- Plus ou moins qu’il était attiré par toi… d’accord, qu’est-ce qu’il y a, quelque chose est arrivé entre vous deux ? demanda Morgan en pensant à toutes les autres conversations qu’ils avaient eu à propos de Gideon pendant cette journée sans fin.

_Pourquoi je n’y ai pas pensé avant ?_

Spencer s’approcha et s’assit au bord du lit.

\- Je n’ai pas envie de parler de Gideon. Je suis plus inquiet à ton sujet.

\- Il s’est bien passé quelque chose, hein ?

Morgan commença à réfléchir au meilleur moyen d’obtenir la réponse.

 

…

 

\- Et bien merci beaucoup. Tu m’as laissé avec rien à faire, c’était embarrassant ! Et puis j’ai dû subir les attentions perverses de ton ami.

\- John apprécie la beauté quand il la voit.

\- Alors pourquoi il s’en prend à _moi_ dans ce cas ?

Morgan s’effondra dans la chaise qui faisait face à la fenêtre.

\- Parce que tu… et bien, tu es beau. Gideon le voyait. Il était attiré par toi, n’est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Reid brillèrent d’émotion.

\- Je le respectais. Je l’admirais. Mais je n’étais pas… Je voyais la manière dont il me regardait parfois. Je ne m’en sentais pas gêné. Je savais que cela ne mettrait jamais en danger notre amitié.

\- Je vois, fit-il pour l’inciter à continuer.

\- Ce n’était pas lui. C’était moi… Je savais qu’il allait nous abandonner… qu’il allait m’abandonner. Alors j’ai pensé que si… si j’essayais… je suis allé dans son bureau et je… balbutia-t-il en rougissant, je lui ai fait des avances. Mais il m’a repoussé. Et il est parti quand même en me laissant juste ce putain de message stupide !

Derek réfléchit à ses paroles un instant.

\- Ecoute, gamin. Gideon était attiré par toi, ça, je n’en ai pas le moindre doute. Mais plus que ça, il te respectait. Il savait que ce n’était pas réciproque, et t’a donc repoussé car il ne voulait pas compromettre ton intégrité.

Reid ne comprenait pas, il le voyait bien.

\- C’est ce qu’il a dit. Mais tout ce que ça a fait, c’est me donner l’impression que j’étais quelqu'un de facile.

\- Cela n’aurait sûrement pas été son intention. Je pense juste qu’il avait besoin de partir, pour ses propres raisons. Je comprends que tu te sois senti blessé, perdu. Je vais te dire quelque chose, maintenant. Je ne vais pas t’abandonner.

Morgan prit une grande inspiration et continua :

\- Bon sang, je craque sur toi. Et pas qu’un peu.

Il pouvait voir le docteur lister dans son immense cerveau toutes les implications de chaque mot prononcé par Morgan.

\- C’est beaucoup trop d’un coup. Tu ne peux pas me donner un problème physique à résoudre ?

_Oh que oui, que penses-tu d’un jour qui se répète à l’infini ?_

\- Désolé.

 

* * *

 

\- Morgan, réveille-toi !

Derek roula de coté et jeta un regard noir à Spencer, tandis qu’une pointe de fureur irrationnelle le traversait.

\- Non Spencer. Je ne veux pas me réveiller ! Je veux juste qu’on me laisse tranquille !

Il ressentit du plaisir à voir l’expression confuse sur le visage du jeune homme.

\- Mais tu devrais vraiment te lever. C’est…

\- Et pourquoi ? Pour que je puisse passer une journée de plus dans cette maudite ville ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu…

Morgan jaillit du lit et se mit à faire les cent pas.

\- Et toi… tu es possiblement la personne la plus frustrante que j’ai jamais rencontrée ! Oh tu joue ton rôle à la perfection ! Le brillant, excentrique Spencer ! Mais quand on en vient aux émotions, quand quelqu’un te dévoile ce qu’il ressent, il n’y a plus rien, hein. Voilà pourquoi le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour gérer le départ de Gideon c’est lui faire des avances !

Spencer ouvrit légèrement la bouche et ses yeux, aussi expressifs que d’habitude, révélèrent à quel point ces mots l’avaient extrêmement blessé. Une part de Derek se sentit très mal à l’idée de se montrer aussi cruel avec le gamin. Mais une autre part, beaucoup plus grande, la sadique qui se délectait de déverser des semaines de frustration accumulée, le poussa à continuer.

\- C’est pour ça que tu ne vas jamais voir ta mère…

\- Ne t’avise pas de parler de ma mère, siffla Reid, dans les yeux sombres duquel la colère avait rejoint la douleur. Mais qu’est-ce que tu….

Derek réalisa qu’il était allé trop loin, mais il ne s’en soucia pas. Ce jour là, il allait tout laisser sortir, bordel !

\- Tu n’arrives pas à faire face aux vraies émotions des autres. Pour toi ce sont juste des puzzles, comme des animaux du zoo que tu dois étudier…

\- Tu peux parler ! Monsieur le Gros Dur Qui Doit Enfoncer La Moindre Porte Par Laquelle Il Passe ! Je suis surpris que celle-là soit encore debout ! s’exclama-t-il avec un geste vers la porte menant au couloir. Musclor n’a rien à t’envier ! Tu te fais passer pour ce type dur à cuir qui court après la moindre femme qui l’entoure mais figure-toi que tout le monde voit la vérité qui est derrière. Tout le monde sait que tu as peur de regarder en face ce que tu es vraiment.

\- Ah ouais ? Et c’est quoi ?

\- Un être humain normal et vulnérable ! Pas un super-héros, ni un putain de Casanova. Juste ce bon vieux Derek Morgan. Mais ça ce n’est pas suffisant pour toi, n’est-ce pas ?

\- C’est vrai, je ne veux pas être juste Derek Morgan. Je ne veux pas être ce gars qui s’est fait abuser étant enfant. Je ne veux pas être ce gars qui lutte chaque putain de jour pour un seul petit break. Je crois que je mérite d’être meilleur que ça.

Il put voir Spencer s’arrêter dans sa lancée et volontairement faire marche arrière.

\- Je suis désolé.

Le jeune génie ferma momentanément les yeux, comme pour se reprendre.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne pensais pas au fait que tu ais été abusé. Crois-moi, je n’aurai pas…

\- Arrête ton char ! Ca va juste aller se ranger dans ton fichier « psyché de Morgan » pour que tu puisses y réfléchir plus tard.

\- C’est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? demanda doucement Reid.

Morgan soupira. _Je suis amoureux de toi_ , pensa-t-il. Il regarda le visage vulnérable devant lui, d’une beauté si saisissante qu’en cet instant, il se sentit bouleversé. Il apposa un rictus ironique et lâcha :

\- Si tu te rattrapais pour avoir fait des avances à Gideon en me suçant à la place ?

Les yeux de Spencer s’écarquillèrent légèrement sous le choc, puis se mirent à briller.

_Wow, tu as vraiment foiré sur ce coup là, Derek. Bien joué._

\- Je t’emmerde, fit le jeune homme d’une voix brisée.

Derek essaya de l’empêcher d’atteindre la porte mais Spencer était plus rapide.

\- Attend, Spencer, c’était…

\- Va-t’en Morgan, demanda Spencer qui dévalait les escaliers en s’essuyant les yeux.

_Génial, maintenant tu fais pleurer le gamin. D’autres brillantes idées pour aujourd’hui ?_

\- Spencer, s’il te plaît, allons en parler.

Le petit garçon sur son tricycle s’arrêta juste devant Spencer qui s’était arrêté un moment, puis le contourna en évitant de justesse la chute.

Morgan cligna des yeux et s’arrêta brusquement.

Le jeune docteur passa derrière une voiture garée sur le coté de la route. Il y eut un bruit de choc horrible, et des crissements de pneus. Le corps du jeune homme s’envola comme une poupée de chiffon et atterrit lourdement dix mètres plus loin.

\- Spencer !

_Qu’est-ce que… non ! Non, ce n’est pas censé arriver !_

Pourquoi n’avait-il jamais remarqué le véhicule passant à ce moment là ? se demanda-t-il en accourant près du corps à terre.

_Parce que tu te concentrais toujours sur Reid qui tombait sur le tricycle._

\- Non, non, putain non !

Vince sortit de la (merde, c’est _la_ ) Porsche, qui avait toujours le prix écrit sur la fenêtre.

_Ce n’est pas… c’est impossible… Il n’achète pas la voiture si tôt._

Puis il réalisa : un tour d’essai.

\- Il est arrivé juste devant moi ! Je ne l’ai pas vu, je le jure !

Derrière lui, le petit garçon pleurait.

Derek s’en fichait, il devait aller auprès du corps brisé, ensanglanté reposant sur l’asphalte.

\- Appelez le 911 !

Derek se précipita pour l’observer de plus près. Beaucoup de sang s’écoulait de sa tête. Son crâne semblait brisé à au moins trois endroits.

Il toucha son cou élancé et sentit un pouls.

 

…

 

Derek fut autorisé à monter avec Spencer dans l’ambulance. Les auxiliaires parvinrent à garder un pouls, mais la situation restait critique. Ils lui dirent qu’il y avait de fortes possibilités que le cerveau soit endommagé.

 

…

 

Morgan appela le reste de l’équipe ainsi que la mère de Reid dès qu’il eut atteint l’hôpital, même en sachant qu’ils ne pourraient pas venir avant le lendemain matin.

A 14 heures, un médecin arriva dans la salle d’attente où se trouvait Derek, assis à attendre entre John et Sue.

_Pitié, pitié, laissez-moi revivre une nouvelle fois cette journée. Je ferais n’importe quoi…_

 Il pouvait voir au visage du médecin que la chirurgie d’urgence ne s’était pas bien passée.

 

…

 

Le cœur de Spencer avait lâché à 13h35. Sa mort avait été prononcée à 13h55.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je disais dans la note du chapitre 2 que cette traduction me permettait aussi "d'expérimenter" des thématiques et styles dont je n'ai pas l'habitude, la fin de ce chapitre en est un parfait exemple. Ne lisant que très rarement du "lemon" en français et jamais dans ce style là, je n'ai pas vraiment de point de référence pour traduire. Du coup, désolée d'avance si ça parait parfois maladroit, et si vous avez une remarque, une suggestion pour améliorer le texte, n'hésitez surtout pas !

\- Morgan, réveille-toi !

Spencer se tenait au pied de son lit, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux brillants d’intelligence, incroyablement beau, et sexy, et vivant.

_Vivant._

Derek jaillit du lit et parcourut la distance qui les séparait en un temps record pour attraper le jeune docteur par les épaules, le rapprocher de lui et l’enlacer avec force.

\- Wow, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive au juste ? demanda Spencer en tentant sans succès de se dégager de la poigne puissante.

\- Je suis juste heureux de te voir, c’est tout.

Sans savoir comment, Morgan parvint à rendre le tremblement de sa voix presque imperceptible.

\- Euh, Derek ?

Finalement, avec une certaine reluctance, il le laissa s’écarter.

 _Regard abasourdi et un peu inquiet numéro 15_ , pensa Derek, presque avec hystérie.

\- Mon dieu, tu es éblouissant !

\- D’accord… Parce que tu étais tellement heureux de partager une chambre avec moi, la nuit dernière, ironisa Spencer.

Cela faisait si longtemps, il n’avait qu’un vague souvenir de la manière dont il avait traité Spencer, la nuit avant ce jour répété.

\- Je me rattrape pour ça maintenant, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Spencer secoua la tête.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, mais parfois tu peux être quelqu’un de très étrange.

Morgan haussa les épaules et alla se mettre devant la fenêtre.

\- Quelle journée magnifique ! dit-il en regardant le ciel aussi couvert que d’habitude.

\- Je suppose…

\- Ne bouge pas, ok ?

Il revint près du lit pour prendre quelques vêtements de sa valise.

\- Où est-ce que je pourrais aller ?

Morgan se précipita vers la salle de bain et se changea en un temps record, car il ne voulait pas quitter Spencer des yeux plus longtemps que nécessaire.

 

…

 

\- Et donc la ligne temporelle alternative était en fait une ligne temporelle alternative de la ligne temporelle alternative, à cause de…

Derek se surprit à ne pas faire attention où il allait, trop occupé à fixer Spencer, et s’émerveiller de la complexité du beau docteur. La manière dont ses mains s’agitaient quand il parlait, l’assurance de ses pas, la manière dont sa voix enflait quand il parlait d’un sujet qui le passionnait.

Tous deux franchirent la porte d’entrée du motel.

Cette fois, Derek tomba droit sur le petit garçon, et se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le trottoir.

\- Morgan ! Est-ce ça va ?

Reid se pencha aussitôt pour l’aider à se relever.

En entendant le bruit d’un moteur, Derek leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir la Porsche passer à vive allure.

\- Ca va ! En fait, je vais mieux que bien.

Morgan releva le petit garçon et le prit dans ses bras.

\- C’est le petit garçon le plus merveilleux au monde.

L’enfant se mit à pleurer et sa mère accourut.

\- Hé ! Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?

Derek posa doucement l’enfant sur son tricycle.

\- Je suis tombé sur ce petit gars avec son tricycle. Il pleurait alors je…

\- Ne vous avisez pas de toucher mon fils !

Elle le prit dans ses bras pour chercher des blessures.

\- Ca va, je ne lui veux aucun mal, répondit Derek en levant les mains et en se reculant.

\- Morgan, je sais que tu aimes les enfants et tout ça, mais… commença Reid alors qu’ils remontaient la rue.

\- Allez beau gosse, allons déjeuner.

 

…

 

\- Ce n’est pas merveilleux d’être en vie ? dit-il avec un tel enthousiasme au jeune docteur qu’il reçut un sourire en retour.

\- Tu es vraiment de très bonne humeur aujourd’hui, constata Spencer en retournant le pot de sucre dans son café.

\- Je suis en bonne compagnie, sur le point de bien manger. Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?

Derek se tourna vers Doris, qui déposait le plateau de crêpes sur la table.

\- Doris, voudriez-vous nous apporter du whisky, deux. Un pour mon ami aussi.

\- Non, je ne…

\- Allez Spence, vis un peu.

\- Il est sept heures du matin !

\- Doris, Craig Whettler est amoureux de vous, continua Derek en l’ignorant.

\- Excusez-moi ? fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Il est amoureux de vous depuis longtemps. Allez le voir.

\- Comment avez-vous….

\- Le whisky s’il vous plaît ma belle.

Derek se retourna vers son collègue, tandis qu’elle rentrait dans le café, ébahie.

\- Morgan, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Spencer en le regardant avec inquiétude.

\- Je suis heureux, c’est tout. Où est le mal ?

\- Nulle part. C’est juste que c’est… en fait, c’est assez plaisant.

\- Tant mieux alors.

\- Alors, pour l’affaire…

\- Peut-on ne pas en parler pour l’instant ?

\- Oh… ok.

Morgan regarda Spencer prendre une gorgée de son café.

\- Doux comme toi, dit-il.

\- Hein ?

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour l’affaire. Je l’ai résolue dans l’avion.

\- Vraiment ? Et tu comptais me mettre au courant quand ?

Doris revint avec les deux whiskys. Elle en posa un devant chacun des deux hommes, lança à Morgan un regard méfiant mais curieux, puis disparut à nouveau.

\- Allez, juste un.

Le docteur fronça les sourcils :

\- Les effets secondaires d’une consommation excessive d’alcool incluent le vertige, la perte d’inhibition…

\- Lâche-toi un peu, d’accord ? C’est juste un verre.

Expression indéterminée numéro 4.

Spencer attrapa le verre.

 

…

 

Un verre devint deux, puis trois.

\- Et il y avait Johnny Carmichael. Il me mettait une raclée tous les jours avant l’école. Peu importait que je change de route pour y aller, il me trouvait toujours.

Derek s’était adossé à sa chaise et se contentait d’écouter. C’était un coté de Spencer qu’il n’avait encore jamais vu, ce coté assez éméché, bavard et ouvert.

\- Il a fini par devenir agent de police, rit Spencer, ce qui fit sourire Morgan. C’est dingue ce que peut réserver la vie, hein ?

_M’en parle pas._

\- D’accord, je vais te dire quelque chose, commença Morgan.

Reid haussa légèrement les sourcils et son visage s’éclaira de curiosité.

\- Tu vas trouver ça vraiment drôle, continua-t-il avant de marquer une nouvelle pause et d’ajouter : je revis la même journée, encore et encore.

\- Ok, c’est juste vraiment bizarre ça, répondit Spencer, dont le sourire s’élargit.

\- C’est comme ça que je savais pour Craig Whettler. Je savais aussi pour le gamin sur le tricycle, sauf que d’habitude, c’est toi qu’il fait tomber.

Le sourire disparut.

\- Tu es sérieux, constata-t-il.

Morgan haussa les épaules, et le jeune homme sembla réfléchir à la question.

\- Ce n’est pas si inconcevable. Selon des théories quantiques modernes le temps n’est pas linéaire mais plutôt circulaire. Tu es honnête avec moi ?

Morgan pouvait sentir l’esprit prodigieux de Reid travailler.

\- C’est excitant Morgan ! Les implications sont tellement étendues !

\- Tu es incroyable, tu le sais ça ? A chaque fois que je te le dis, tu me crois.

 _Ok, à part une fois, mais ne nous engageons pas sur ce chemin là…_ , pensa-t-il.

\- D’autres personnes auraient sorti la camisole de force.

\- Comme je l’ai dit, ce n’est pas hors du cercle des possibles. Et j’en connais un peu plus sur les théories quantiques que les profanes moyens. Donc, chaque jour a été exactement identique ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Les autres disent la même chose et font les mêmes actions, mais comme je suis différent je peux affecter les choses pour qu’elles changent.

Spencer acquiesça.

\- Cela fait sens.

\- Il y a autre chose, dit-il en déglutissant. Certains de ces jours, je n’ai pas été tellement sympa avec toi. Pour ça, je te présente mes excuses.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

Morgan ne voulait pas s’étendre sur le sujet.

\- Tu veux un autre whisky ? proposa-t-il.

 

…

 

\- Derek ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir !

John l’attrapa et l’écrasa dans une puissante accolade, sans sembler se préoccuper du fait qu’ils se tiennent au milieu d’un poste de police bondé.

Morgan répondit à l’étreinte avec enthousiasme.

\- Ca me fait plaisir aussi, articula-t-il.

Ils s’écartèrent et John regarda Reid qui tanguait un peu à coté de Morgan.

\- Je te présente mon collègue, le Docteur Spencer Reid.

John hocha la tête et lui serra la main.

\- Heureux de vous rencontrer Docteur Reid.

Ils se lâchèrent et le jeune docteur posa la main sur la table devant lui, comme pour se stabiliser. John attrapa le regard de Morgan et haussa un sourcil.

\- Hm, Derek, je peux te parler ?

Ils traversèrent le commissariat en effervescence pour arriver à son bureau, au fond. John lui fit signe d’entrer puis claqua la porte derrière eux.

\- C’est quoi ce délire Derek ? Tu es ivre ! Et le gamin aussi !

\- Je ne suis pas ivre… ok, on a peut-être bu un peu de whisky…

\- Un peu de whisky ? Il n’est même pas midi !

\- Tu ne vas pas dire que Spencer est une vraie beauté ?

John se massa les tempes.

\- D’accord, c’est… ce que je te suggère, c’est que vous partiez tous les deux sur le champ. Revenez demain. Je n’en parlerai à personne.

Morgan alla se mettre devant la fenêtre. De l’autre coté, Reid parlait avec exubérance à un agent roux.

\- J’ai l’impression de devenir cinglé, John. Je suis fou amoureux de lui.

\- Et donc tu le fait boire ? Et ta morale, elle est passée où ?

Derek se mit à rire.

\- Tu me fais une leçon de morale. C’est une bonne blague.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ?

\- Je sais pour Sue et toi.

Les yeux de John brillèrent momentanément d’une émotion indicible avant de devenir vides.

\- Tout va bien entre Sue et moi.

\- Si tu le dis. La coupable s’appelle Annie Richards.

Même en le disant, Morgan savait que son ami ne le croyait pas.

 

…

 

Après avoir été chassés du musée d’astronomie local, Morgan emmena Reid au parc qu’il avait visité pendant une des journées répétitives. Spencer courut aussitôt vers le portique à deux balançoires circulaires.

\- Wow ! Quand j’étais enfant il y en avait un dans le parc de l’autre coté de la rue. Prend une balançoire, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

\- Ok, tout ce que tu veux, je suis à tes ordres.

Derek parvint tout juste à passer les hanches entre les barres étroites. Le jeune docteur enroula l’autre balançoire autour de son poignet.

\- Prêt ? dit-il en attrapant le poteau central.

Son visage était rouge, ses yeux, brillants. Morgan acquiesça, et le rythme de son cœur accéléra.

_Fou amoureux. Qui aurait pu le penser ? Moi. Derek Morgan !_

Spencer tira d’un coup sec sur la balançoire qu’il tenait puis commença à marcher puis courir autour du poteau central, entraînant la balançoire avec lui. Morgan se sentit soulevé dans les airs, prenant de plus en plus de hauteur à mesure qu’il prenait de la vitesse.

\- YOU-HOUUUUUUU ! s’écria-t-il.

Bon sang, il ne s’était pas autant amusé depuis… probablement depuis qu’il était enfant. Il y avait quelque chose dans l’innocence de l’acte, la pure joie de faire quelque chose de complètement enfantin juste pour le plaisir, qui faisait s’envoler son esprit avec la balançoire. Spencer relâcha celle qu’il tenait. Elle vola dans un arc géant puis revint en manquant le docteur de peu. Il se jeta sur le coté.

\- Reid ! Reid ! Est-ce que tu es… ?

Spencer se laissa tomber sur le dos en riant. Derek sauta de la balançoire et le rejoignit sur l’herbe.

\- Je n’aurais jamais pensé voir Derek Morgan s’envoler sur une balançoire en criant de toute la force de ses poumons.

Derek tendit la main et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Spencer roula alors sur le coté pour lui faire face.

\- Je crois que je suis un peu ivre.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de lui, à tel point que Derek pouvait sentir sa chaleur corporelle.

\- Je crois que je le suis aussi, répondit-t-il. Pauvre John. Je crois qu’il est actuellement en train de reconsidérer notre amitié.

\- Il ne se souviendra de rien demain. Et moi non plus.

Les lèvres du jeune homme se tordirent alors en un sourire rusé.

\- C’est fâcheux.

Soudain, les lèvres de Spencer furent sur les siennes. Derek gémit et l’attira à lui jusqu’à ce que leurs deux corps se touchent. Le jeune homme commença à onduler contre lui alors que le baiser s’approfondissait. Morgan fut le premier à se reculer.

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- C’est bon.

\- Tu es ivre, rappela-t-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux du visage de Spencer.

\- Toi aussi, répliqua Reid avec un grand sourire. Retournons au motel.

Morgan sentit le murmure envoyer un électrochoc dans son pantalon.

Ce n’est pas bien, se dit-il. Seulement, il attendait depuis tellement longtemps…

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

 

…

 

Derek le plaqua contre la porte dès que celle-ci fut refermée, et dévora sa bouche avec une faim sans pareille, ses mains tirant avec acharnement sur les vêtements qui le gênaient.

_Enfin… enfin… ne réfléchis pas…_

Il relâcha sa bouche pour embrasser le jeune homme le long de sa mâchoire.

\- Derek… soupira Spencer en caressant frénétiquement les fesses de Derek, avant de grogner quand son ainé le mordit juste au dessus de la pomme d’Adam.

Morgan se recula momentanément pour observer son visage fébrile.

\- Mon dieu tu es magnifique… dit-il en parvenant enfin à défaire sa cravate et la jeter au sol.

\- Nous n’avons jamais… ?

\- Non… pourtant dieu sait que je le voulais.

Il défit la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Spencer et le baissa jusqu’à ses chevilles.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J’ai envie de toi ! répliqua le jeune docteur.

Pour souligner ses paroles, il baissa la fermeture du jean de Morgan et abaissa le vêtement.

 _Parce que j’ai été connard égoïste_ , pensa Derek en défaisant les boutons de la chemise de Spencer.

\- Bordel, Spence ! s’écria-t-il en sentant la main de Reid le caresser avec aisance.

Le jeune homme sourit et doubla la cadence.

\- Attends, attends attends attends !

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_S’il continue comme ça, ça va être terminé bien trop vite !_

\- Laisse-moi… commença Morgan en retirant sa main avec douceur avant de se mettre à genoux.

\- Tu es… sûr ?

Derek pensa à toutes les fois où il avait plaisanté ou blessé Spencer en proposant de lui donner une fellation. La réalité, à présent, était qu’il mourait d’envie de lui en faire une, de le voir entièrement perdre le contrôle.

Spencer laissa échapper un petit gémissement quand Derek retira doucement le sous-vêtement en coton pour révéler un membre très excité.

 _C’est ça bébé. Ne te retiens pas, exprime-toi…_ pensa Derek en refermant la bouche autour de la chair palpitante. Le jeune homme ne le déçut pas alors qu’il jouait avec enthousiasme des lèvres, de la langue, de la bouche et des mains pour le stimuler. Il gémissait et grognait, puis se mit à parler.

\- Oh merde… oh Derek…

 _Jure pour moi,_ pensa Derek, sa tête faisant des vas et viens frénétiques. Il sentit une main agripper l’arrière de son crane rasé, ce qui l’encouragea seulement à aller encore plus vite.

\- Oh ! Oh !

_Je serais surpris que demain il ne s’en souvienne pas de celle-là._

\- Merde ! Merde !

Derek sentit la chair pulser dans sa bouche et la saveur familière coula dans sa gorge. Il avala avec avidité puis se retira et nettoya doucement Spencer.

\- Oh… c’était…

Morgan se leva avec un grand sourire. Le visage de Reid était rouge, ses cheveux, mouillés de sueur. Il tendit à nouveau la main vers l’entrejambe de Derek.

\- Attend… le retint celui-ci.

\- Tu veux que je… ?

Derek attrapa la chemise du jeune docteur et l’ouvrit. Saisissant l’idée, Spencer s’en débarrassa d’un mouvement d’épaule, puis quitta son pantalon.

\- Et ? fit Morgan en souriant toujours.

Rougissant un peu, Spencer retira complètement son sous-vêtement.

\- Que veux-tu ?

Morgan observa le corps souple puis fit un geste en direction du lit. Les yeux marron se teintèrent momentanément d’anxiété.

\- Veux-tu arrêter ? demanda gentiment Morgan.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

\- Sûr ?

\- C’est juste… je ne sais pas si je peux…

Morgan attendit la suite.

\- Cela fait longtemps que…

Derek prit sa mâchoire en coupe entre ses mains.

\- Je ne ferais rien qui te mette mal à l’aise.

\- Si tu veux je peux… te rendre la pareille.

Morgan se remémora l’insulte lancée à Spencer la veille, avant que celui-ci ne se précipite hors de la chambre et ne se fasse renverser.

\- Laisse-moi juste… te regarder.

Il prit le jeune homme par la main et le guida vers le lit. Spencer s’y allongea sur le dos, avec une telle expression de confiance que Derek se sentit presque submergé par l’amour.

Derek baissa le regard vers le corps fin allongé sur les couvertures devant lui et ressentit une infinie gratitude. Il se mit sur le lit et s’agenouilla devant lui en jouant tendrement avec son membre engorgé.

_La beauté à l’état pur. Juste devant moi._

Il commença à se masturber, les yeux errant sur le corps étendu devant lui.

_Il ne réalise même pas à quel point il est magnifique._

Spencer écarquilla les yeux.

\- Bon sang, ça c’est excitant.

\- C’est toi qui me fais ça, Spencer. C’est toi qui m’excite, répondit-il en commençant à haleter.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Morgan n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il disait ça.

\- Laisse-moi jouir sur toi.

\- Ca compte comme un fantasme déviant ? rit Spencer, avant de répondre : d’accord, mais pas sur mon visage. Ni mes cheveux.

_Pourquoi diable voudrais-je faire ça ?_

Il se pencha en avant et embrassa le jeune docteur sur les lèvres.

\- Veux-tu que j’arrête ?

\- Non, je veux que tu continues. C’est sans doute le truc le plus sexy que j’ai jamais vu.

Derek se recula en souriant et recommença à se masturber en fixant Spencer. Après quelques instants, il baissa la main et la posa sur sa mâchoire en faisant courir un doigt sur ses lèvres. Spencer ouvrit la bouche et se mit à sucer son doigt.

 _Oh dieu_ c’était trop. Il allait, il allait…

\- Spencer !

Il haleta un moment et se reprit. Reid était toujours en train de sucer son doigt.

Tendrement, Morgan retira sa main de son visage. Tous deux regardèrent l’état dans lequel se trouvait l’estomac du jeune homme. Derek eut alors un sourire espiègle et se déplaça vers le pied du lit pour lécher sa propre semence.

\- Je retire ce que j’ai dit. Ca, c’est sans doute le truc le plus sexy que j’ai jamais vu.

Morgan avala avec un immense sourire puis alla s’allonger à coté de son amant en l’attirant à lui.

\- Quelqu’un doit aller éteindre la lumière, remarqua Reid d’un air songeur en posant sa tête sur l’épaule de Morgan.

Celui-ci se pencha et embrassa ses cheveux.

\- Spencer, je suis amoureux de toi, dit-il doucement.

\- Bien sûr, rétorqua Reid avec un rictus.

\- Je suis sérieux. Il y a eu des fois où j’ai été horrible avec toi, ces dernières semaines. Une fois, je t’ai accusé de ne pas savoir gérer les émotions les autres. La vérité, c’est que c’est moi qui ne sais pas y faire face. Je t’ai délibérément blessé pour ne pas avoir à affronter la vérité sur ce que tu ressens à mon égard. Je crois que je préférais encore te forcer à me haïr plutôt que t’entendre admettre franchement que tu ne m’aimes pas.

\- Tu es vraiment amoureux de moi ?

Morgan se pencha pour l’embrasser à nouveau.

\- Sans le moindre doute. Tu m’as dit que j’affichais cette personnalité de musclor qui ne trompait personne. C’est vrai. Il faut que je sois fort. Tu me rends vulnérable. Je suppose que c’est une autre raison pour laquelle je t’ai blessé et amené à me haïr.

\- Tu sais, tu ne m’es pas exactement sympathique là, fit Reid, et Morgan sentit qu’il ne plaisantait qu’à moitié.

\- Je sais… J’ai juste besoin de déballer certaines choses que j’ai sur le cœur si tu veux bien…

Spencer rit en se blottissant contre Morgan, qui passa un bras autour de lui et lui caressa doucement le dos.

\- Je te le promets, je ne vais plus te blesser. Ni t’abandonner.

\- Je… je crois que je suis… amoureux de toi aussi, murmura Spencer.

Morgan sentit son cœur s’envoler.

 

…

 

\- Morgan, réveille-toi !


	5. Chapter 5

Cette fois, quand Derek se réveilla en sursaut, il se souvenait d’une partie de son rêve. Cela impliquait un Spencer délicieusement nu et un pot de yaourt. Ce dernier, habillé, vint se mettre à coté du lit et baissa le regard vers lui.

\- C’est bénéfique pour le corps d’être levé de bonne heure le matin, tu le savais ?

\- Vraiment ? sourit Morgan.

\- Des études ont confirmé que les personnes qui se réveillent tôt et par conséquent se couchent tôt vivent plus longtemps, sont généralement en meilleur santé et moins sensibles aux maladies.

\- Mais tu sais quel est le plus grand avantage à se lever tôt aujourd’hui ? demanda-t-il en sautant du lit.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Je vais passer plus de temps avec toi.

Spencer cligna des yeux de surprise.

\- Euh… d’accord…

Derek se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors.

\- Un peu couvert. Mais je prévois quand même une merveilleuse journée.

Il se tourna vers le jeune docteur et ajouta :

\- J’aime bien cette cravate, déclara-t-il en désignant la cravate rouge qu’il avait rentrée dans son gilet. Elle fait ressortir ces beaux grands yeux marron.

Lesdits yeux s’écarquillèrent un peu, et la rougeur s’empara du beau visage.

\- Euh, merci, je suppose.

\- Pas de problème.

Il fouilla sa valise à la recherche de quelques vêtements.

\- Tu n’as pas l’habitude des compliments, hein ? C’est tellement étrange.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Derek se redressa, la perplexité déformant ses traits.

\- Parce qu’on penserait que quelqu’un avec autant de qualités incroyables que toi serait souvent complimenté.

Spencer eut un petit rire dubitatif.

\- C’est vrai, Spence. Tu es incroyablement beau, doué, intelligent, drôle et excentrique. La plupart des gens seraient heureux de n’avoir que deux de ces qualités.

Le jeune homme lui envoya un regard à la fois plein d’espoir et perplexe qu’il ne sut pas déchiffrer. Il l’ajouta à la liste : émotion inconnue numéro 16.

\- Je vais me changer. Aujourd’hui à l’air d’une magnifique journée, je peux déjà le prédire.

Il le pensait réellement, dans chaque fibre de son être.

_Aujourd’hui est le jour où j’arrête d’être un connard égoïste._

\- Oh, l’eau chaude ne fonctionne pas, l’interpella Spencer quand il entra dans la salle de bain.

Derek fit semblant de vérifier.

\- Non, en effet. Peu importe, je préviendrai la réception quand on descendra. On aura une bonne douche chaude ce soir.

 

…

 

\- C’est le principe du chat de Schrödinger, c’est ça ? Deux univers parallèles sont possibles, mais une fois que la décision est prise, alors les deux n’en deviennent plus qu’un. Mais je soutiens que l’acte même de créer la possibilité d’un univers parallèle le créé effectivement, même une fois que la décision est prise, affirma Morgan, souhaitant montrer à son brillant ami qu’il s’y connaissait un peu en physique quantique.

\- Je suis d’accord ! ajouta Reid, sa voix s’élevant d’enthousiasme. Je pense que c’est ce que le film essaie de dire. Qui peut savoir les effets de toutes nos décisions ? Peut-être créons-nous un nombre incalculable de dimensions simplement en descendant ces escaliers maintenant et non plus tôt ou plus tard.

Derek songea à cette remarque. Peut-être se trouvait-il chaque jour dans un univers parallèle différent, le point de départ initial étant le moment où il se réveillait. Sentant déjà le début d’une migraine, il mit de coté cette pensée alors qu’ils atteignaient les dernières marches.

\- Spence, une seconde, interpella-t-il le jeune homme déjà sur le point de franchir la porte, avant de se tourner vers la femme bien en chair derrière le comptoir de l’accueil : hé, poupée, nous n’avons plus d’eau chaude. Chambre 42.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée de l’apprendre, monsieur, s’excusa-t-elle, l’air très fatigué. Je peux vous arranger ça pour ce soir.

\- Pas de soucis, fit-il avec un clin d’œil.

Derek se dirigea ensuite vers le distributeur à sucrerie de l’autre coté de l’accueil et y mit un peu de monnaie.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda Spencer.

\- Ce n’est pas pour moi.

 

…

 

\- Spencer, arrête-toi !

Alors qu’ils étaient sur le point de sortir du motel, Morgan mit doucement la main sur son torse pour l’arrêter. Le petit garçon passa à toute vitesse sur son tricycle.

\- Merci, je l’aurai percuté de plein fouet.

\- Pas de problème.

Morgan se dirigea vers l’enfant et s’agenouilla devant lui.

\- Comment vas-tu, petit ?

L’enfant le regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Tiens, dit-il en sortant la barre chocolatée qu’il venait de récupérer à la machine. Je pensais que j’avais faim, mais en fait non. Tu la veux ?

Le gamin la prit.

\- Merci monsieur.

Morgan se leva et commença à remonter la rue alors que la mère arrivait près de son fils.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda Spencer.

Morgan haussa les épaules.

\- Comment savais-tu seulement que cet enfant serait là ?

\- Coup de chance, répondit Morgan avant de se tourner vers Spencer : écoute, il y a quelqu’un que je dois aller voir. Il y a un café juste en haut de la rue, ça ne te dérange pas de commander pour moi ? Je prendrai un croissant et un café noir.

\- Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu n’étais jamais venu.

\- J’ai dit ça ? J’ai déjà été là ( _des douzaines de matins à la suite_ , pensa-t-il) mais seulement deux ou trois fois. Il y a un vieil ami que je devrais vraiment aller voir.

\- Maintenant, à sept heures du matin ?

\- Lui aussi croit aux bénéfices d’un réveil matinal.

Expression perplexe numéro 6.

\- Oh d’accord. A tout de suite, je suppose.

Morgan se souvint qu’à un moment, en cellule, Craig Whettler lui avait dit qu’il vivait « dans ce grand manoir au bout de Laurence Street. »

 

…

 

\- Monsieur Whettler ?

\- Oui ? répondit celui-ci par l’entrebâillement de la porte d’entrée.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas mais je suis un bon ami de Doris. Il y a quelque chose qu’il faut que je vous dise.

La porte s’ouvrit en grand.

\- Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, c’est plutôt le contraire, en fait. Je peux entrer ?

 

…

 

\- Tu as vu ton ami ? demanda Spencer alors qu’il le rejoignait à leur table habituelle en terrasse.

Doris le vit et s’approcha aussitôt avec leur commande.

\- On a juste pris un café.

Derek se remémora la conversation. Il avait dit à Craig que Doris n’avait rien contre le fait qu’on lui fasse la cour, qu’il fallait juste faire le premier pas.

\- Et ils disent que quelqu’un empoisonnerait des médicaments.

_Ah, oui, l’affaire._

Avec tout ce qui était arrivé, Derek avait presque oublié.

\- Quelqu’un a trafiqué des bouteilles d’aspirine, de quatre pharmacies différentes.

_Quelqu’un appelé Annie Richards._

\- Différentes marques et différentes pharmacies ?

Morgan acquiesça.

\- Alors nous pouvons éliminer l’extorsion et la vengeance, affirma Spencer, l’air pensif.

\- Ce n’est pas merveilleux d’être en vie ? dit-il avec un tel enthousiasme au jeune docteur qu’il reçut un sourire en retour.

\- Tu es vraiment de très bonne humeur aujourd’hui, constata Spencer en retournant le pot de sucre dans son café.

\- Je suis en bonne compagnie, je mange de la bonne nourriture. Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

A ce moment, une MG classique s’arrêta et Craig en sorti, la main cramponnée à un bouquet de roses rouges.

\- Doris… appela-t-il, d’une voix étrangement nerveuse. Il faut que je te parle.

La femme quitta l’arrière du comptoir.

\- Monsieur Whettler, fit-elle, avant de regarder les roses et glousser. Par ici.

Spencer les regarda, amusé, passer derrière le comptoir.

\- Hé bien, c’était quelque chose.

Morgan ne put s’empêcher de rire.

 

…

 

\- Ca ne te dérange pas si on se retrouve au commissariat ? Il y a deux ou trois trucs que je dois faire, demanda Morgan sur le chemin du motel.

\- Euh, d’accord. D’autres amis à aller voir ? Vois-tu une fille ici ? demanda-t-il avec une légère inflexion dans la voix.

\- Non, pour être honnête Spencer, c’est… c’est mon ami John. Lui et sa femme ont des problèmes, et je pensais que si je lui parlais…

\- Tu disais que c’était le shérif, c’est ça ?

\- Oui, et il est un peu… disons qu’il court après tout ce qui bouge. Un beau jeune homme comme toi va indéniablement être sujet à beaucoup d’attentions. Ignore-le simplement.

Spencer resta silencieux.

 

…

 

\- Excusez-moi, dit le vendeur avant de se détourner. Que puis-je faire pour toi Vince ?

\- Ne, ne la vend pas. J’ai… haleta-t-il en s’agrippant la poitrine. Je peux te donner 500 maintenant, ajouta-t-il en fouillant dans son portefeuille. Et si on va dans ton bureau, on peut… Voir…

\- Doucement, doucement, Vince. Pour l’instant, je parle à cet homme.

\- Il te manque combien, gamin ? demanda Derek.

\- Non, monsieur, je dois…

\- Combien ?

Vince baissa les yeux au sol.

\- Il m’en manque mille. Mais je peux les avoir demain, c’est promis.

Morgan sortit son portefeuille.

 

…

 

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Derek.

Sue s’assit sur le canapé du salon, pâle comme un fantôme, et en se malaxant les mains.

\- Je sais qu’il m’aime. Mais je sais aussi comment il est.

\- Je n’ai pas toutes les réponses pour vous deux, mais je pense qu’avoir une aide professionnelle, quelle qu’elle soit, serait un bon départ.

La femme se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je l’aime vraiment. Mon dieu c’est si difficile, se lamenta-t-elle en plongeant la tête dans ses mains.

Derek s’approcha et commença à passer une main réconfortante dans son do.

\- Je suis là pour toi comme pour John. Tu le sais.

\- Je sais. Je suppose que j’ai des décisions à prendre.

 

…

 

\- Derek ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir !

Il l’attrapa et l’écrasa dans une puissante accolade, sans sembler se préoccuper du fait qu’ils se tiennent au milieu d’un poste de police bondé.

Morgan répondit à l’étreinte avec enthousiasme.

\- Ca me fait plaisir aussi. Où est Reid ? demanda-t-il en jetant un œil au commissariat bondé.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr… il doit être allé aux toilettes. Ce gamin est un vrai crack. Désolé de te dire ça, Derek, mais il a résolu l’affaire. Une femme appelée Annie Richard les empoisonnait pour faire exhumer le corps de son mari. Il s’est avéré qu’elle l’avait tué, lui aussi, il y a deux ans, avec du cyanure. Mais elle pensait qu’elle aurait plus d’argent de l’assurance si sa mort était considérée comme suspecte. Le Docteur Reid l’a deviné quand elle a appelé le commissariat il y a une demi-heure.

Morgan se sourit à lui-même et John indiqua son bureau.

\- Beau et intelligent, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

\- Oh ça, j’en suis parfaitement conscient.

Son ami le dévisagea pendant une minute, puis afficha un grand sourire.

\- Tu prends un peu de bon temps Derek ?

\- Ce n’est pas comme ça. Je suis fou amoureux de lui.

\- Tant mieux pour toi, répondit John avec une expression sincèrement heureuse.

Au même moment, une sonnerie perçante de téléphone portable s’éleva de sa poche.

\- C’est Sue ! Tu veux bien… ?

\- Bien sûr.

Morgan sortit du bureau et vit Reid en pleine discussion avec un homme roux.

\- Spencer.

Reid se retourna et lui sourit, ce qui lui envoya une drôle de sensation dans l’estomac.

\- Il y a un musée d’astronomie en ville. Je me suis dit qu’on pourrait aller voir vu qu’on à le reste de l’après-midi pour nous…

 

…

 

Aussi impressionnant que soit le cosmos, cela passionnait moins Derek que l’homme débordant d’enthousiasme à ses cotés, et qui le trainait à travers les différentes expositions en les commentant d’une voix de plus en plus forte.

\- Je dois dire, Morgan, j’ai vraiment passé une excellente journée, affirma Spencer alors qu’ils se trouvaient devant la projection d’une supernova en formation. Merci de m’avoir emmené ici. Je sais que c’est davantage mon genre…

\- Non, c’est intéressant. J’aime bien la projection du trou noir. C’est fascinant, ce concept qu’au centre, les lois de la physique ne s’appliquent pas.

_Peut-être que c’est ça. Je me suis retrouvé d’une manière ou d’une autre coincé au centre d’un trou noir._

\- Nous pourrions avoir un Derek Morgan violet à deux têtes.

\- Nous pourrions. Et il serait encore plus sexy.

Reid éclata de rire.

 

…

 

\- Wow ! Quand j’étais enfant il y en avait un dans le parc de l’autre coté de la rue. Prend une balançoire, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

\- Ok, tout ce que tu veux, je suis à tes ordres.

Derek parvint tout juste à passer les hanches entre les barres étroites. Le jeune docteur l’enroula l’autre balançoire de son poignet.

\- Prêt ? dit-il en attrapant le poteau central.

Son visage était rouge, ses yeux, brillants. Morgan acquiesça, et le rythme de son cœur accéléra.

Spencer tira d’un coup sec sur la balançoire qu’il tenait puis commença à marcher puis courir autour du poteau central, entraînant la balançoire avec lui. Morgan se sentit soulevé dans les airs, prenant de plus en plus de hauteur à mesure qu’il prenait de la vitesse.

\- YOU-HOUUUUUUU ! s’écria-t-il.

Spencer relâcha la balançoire. Elle vola dans un arc géant puis revint en manquant le docteur de peu. Il se jeta sur le coté.

Derek sauta de la balançoire et le rejoignit sur l’herbe.

\- Je n’aurais jamais pensé voir Derek Morgan s’envoler sur une balançoire en criant de toute la force de ses poumons.

Derek tendit la main et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Spencer roula alors sur le coté pour lui faire face et se rapprocha de lui, à tel point que Derek pouvait sentir sa chaleur corporelle.

\- C’était une excellente journée. Surréaliste, mais excellente.

\- Comme toutes les journées… commença Derek.

Soudain, les lèvres de Spencer furent sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et chaste. Tous deux se reculèrent naturellement.

\- Spencer, je…

Le jeune homme attendit.

_Je suis follement, douloureusement amoureux de toi._

\- Veux-tu aller dîner ?

Un bref flash d’une émotion indéterminée passa dans son regard.

\- Bien sûr.

 

…

 

Dès qu’ils entrèrent dans le restaurant italien, le petit garçon aux yeux bleus passa à coté d’eux en criant. Reid plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles et Morgan ne put s’empêcher de rire. Le garçon s’arrêta soudain, vit Derek et, le reconnaissant à l’évidence comme l’homme au chocolat du matin-même, lui envoya un sourire éblouissant, qui fit oublier au profileur chaque chute sur le tricycle.

Les enfants…

\- Derek ! Comment vas-tu ? s’exclama Vince avec une tape dans le dos.

\- Tu connais cet homme ? lui demanda Spencer.

\- C’est l’homme le plus merveilleux au monde, répondit Vince à sa place. Ma foi dans l’humanité est restaurée ! Venez, je vais vous donner la meilleure table.

 

…

 

La meilleure table se révéla être à un balcon surplombant la rue. Des tubes chauffants et des protections les empêchait en grande partie de ressentir la fraicheur de l’extérieur.

\- Puis-je vous recommander le homard ? Il est particulièrement délicieux ce soir, leur dit Vince en tendant les menus.

\- Mmh, peut-on y réfléchir un peu ? demanda Morgan en voyant qu’il restait près de leur table.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Regarde, murmura Spencer en indiquant une table derrière eux.

Morgan se tourna rapidement. Doris et Craig semblaient être dans une conversation très intime de l’autre coté de la salle.

\- Je dois dire que j’ai vu aujourd’hui un coté de toi que je n’avais encore jamais vu.

\- Et ?

\- Et j’aime ça.

_Tu vas devoir t’y habituer, beau gosse._

Tous deux furent interrompus par Vince, qui attendait leur commande. Derek ne commanda volontairement aucun alcool afin de vivre au moins cette soirée avec l’esprit clair. Spencer, qui n’en buvait de toute manière que rarement, n’en demanda pas non plus.

\- Je vais demander au cuisinier que le votre soit exceptionnel, dit Vince avec un clin d’œil avant de s’éloigner.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec ce serveur ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Derek en haussant les épaules.

Spencer secoua la tête :

\- Tu as une manière d’être qui fait que les gens se sentent bien avec toi.

Prentiss lui avait dit quelque chose de similaire un jour.

\- C’est faux. Je t’ai blessé. Je t’ai sérieusement blessé par le passé. Et pour ça, je suis désolé.

\- Non, Derek, ce…

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je veux passer chaque jour à me rattraper.

\- Je suis heureux que nous soyons ici. Seuls.

Spencer trouva soudain la nappe fascinante. Trouvant sa timidité adorable, Derek dut résister à l’envie de l’attraper par la cravate pour l’attirer vers lui et l’embrasser à nouveau.

_Ce n’est pas le bon moment. Ne le brusque pas._

\- J’espère que les autres seront bloqués par la neige, continua Reid. Au sujet de cette après-midi, quand nous…

\- Nous sommes embrassés ?

Derek sentit soudain un goût aigre envahir sa gorge.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas ? questionna-t-il.

\- Non ! s’exclama Spencer. Je pensais juste que tu pourrais, toi… le regretter.

\- La seule chose que je regrette c’est que ce se soit arrêté là.

Spencer leva les yeux avec un sourire franc.

 _La nuit dernière, il m’a dit qu’il pensait être amoureux de moi_ , se souvint Derek. _Ce n’est pas quelque chose qui arrive du jour au lendemain._

Il eut encore plus le sentiment d’être un enfoiré pour toutes les fois où il l’avait délibérément blessé.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je pensais à quel point c’est difficile pour moi d’exprimer mes émotions.

Spencer ne répondit pas, attendant simplement que Derek soit à nouveau capable de prendre la parole.

\- C’est tellement plus simple de jouer les durs que d’admettre sa vulnérabilité. Je pense que c’est en partie à cause de ce qui m’est arrivé quand j’étais enfant. Ce qui est frustrant, c’est que je comprends parfaitement comment un pédophile fonctionne, mais je n’arrive toujours pas à surmonter mes propres problèmes qui y sont liés.

\- Je me sens si impuissant, avoua Spencer, les yeux brillants. Je ne peux rien faire ni rien dire pour que tu te sentes mieux.

\- Juste ta présence, ça me suffit. Tu me rends vulnérable. Je dois dire, Spence, parfois quand je suis avec toi, j’ai l’impression de devenir fou. Mais dans le bon sens. Je dois admettre que j’ai toujours été assez intimidé par toi.

\- Le coté « génie », supposa Spencer d’un air renfrogné.

\- Pas seulement. Tu es sacrément mignon… beau. Tu ne le vois pas, mais les autres le remarquent aussi.

\- Regarde-toi ! J’ai vu des femmes se prendre littéralement des murs en te voyant.

Derek tendit la main et attrapa la sienne.

\- Tu as froid, constata-t-il en la sentant trembler.

\- Je suis nerveux, admit Spencer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j’attends ça depuis si longtemps.

\- Moi aussi.

Expression heureuse numéro 15.

 

…

 

Alors qu’ils sortaient du restaurant, Derek aperçu John et Sue remonter rapidement la rue sur l’autre trottoir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour les appeler, puis changea d’avis.

 

…

 

Derek remarqua la manière dont les flocons de neige se déposaient sur les cheveux clairs de Reid. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Derek lui rendit son sourire et fit un pas en avant, dans son espace personnel. Le visage aux yeux écarquillés avait un air angélique sous l’éclairage au sodium des lampadaires. Derek leva la main et fit courir un doigt le long du menton de Spencer, puis se rapprocha encore. Cette fois, leur baiser fut plus enflammé.

 

…

 

_Je vais lui dire. Dès qu’on aura refermé cette porte, je vais…_

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre d’hôtel. Spencer referma la porte et se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- Sp…

\- Derek, je suis amoureux de toi.

Le plus vieux des deux sentit le rythme de son cœur accélérer brusquement. Il avait l’impression qu’il allait très vite faire une crise cardiaque si les battements ne ralentissaient pas.

\- Je suis désolé de te dire ça maintenant. Mais j’étais en train de penser que j’allais devenir fou à ne pas te le dire. Je t’aime depuis longtemps.

\- Et bien, il y a quelque chose qu’il faut que je te dise.

Spencer le regarda avec une expression franche, pleine d’espoir.

\- Je suis fou amoureux de toi. Je refuse de l’admettre depuis si longtemps que, sincèrement, cela m’épuise.

Un sourire béat illumina le visage du jeune homme.

\- Viens là.

Derek ne put résister plus longtemps. Il attrapa Spencer par son t-shirt et l’attira à lui, réclamant sa bouche tandis que ses mains allaient se plonger dans les cheveux soyeux. Le jeune homme gémit et avança, forçant Derek à reculer.

\- Le lit, haleta Spencer quand ils se séparèrent.

Morgan n’allait pas le contredire. Il défit son t-shirt et s’amusa à plonger sur le matelas, roulant tête la première dans les couvertures. Il se retourna alors vers Spencer avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune homme rit et secoua la tête.

\- Givré.

\- Quel langage, voilà qui ne vous ressemble pas, Docteur Reid.

Morgan baissa la fermeture de son pantalon, le retira et le lança vers Spencer qui était en train de déboutonner sa chemise, l’atteignant au ventre.

\- Le niveau de langage dépend du sens que tu donnes à mes paroles. Je pouvais parler du temps qu’il fait, de l’état dans lequel est tout objet se trouvant dehors : givré, couvert de givre. C’est toi qui tire des conclusions hâtives.

Il retira sa chemise et la laissa tomber au sol, puis s’avança vers le lit.

\- On est sur le point de faire fougueusement l’amour et lui il parle sémantique ! se lamenta Derek.

Spencer avança à quatre pattes vers lui et l’embrassa dans le cou. Il tira sur le boxer de Derek et ce dernier l’aida à le retirer avant de l’envoyer au loin.

\- Tu te souviens de la nuit précédant notre arrivée ici ? Mon soulagement d’avoir résolu l’affaire mis de coté, c’était la soirée où tu portais un jean très serré. Très, très serré.

\- Derrière toute cette attitude d’intellectuel, en fait tu es juste un être superficiel, hein ? le taquina Derek.

\- Ouaip.

Derek se mit à rire et lui prit les bras pour le mettre sur le dos. Il l’embrassa passionnément en baissant la fermeture du pantalon qui le gênait et le retira avec hâte.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin ? demanda-t-il en l’embrassant le long de la mâchoire, tandis que ses mains frôlaient et caressaient la moindre parcelle de peau exposée qu’il pouvait trouver.

Spencer s’occupa de son propre sous-vêtement en le retirant avant de le jeter au loin. Derek se redressa, presque embarrassé par son érection. Spencer en fit autant et posa avec douceur les mains de chaque coté de sa mâchoire.

\- Je veux que tu… est-ce que tu… ?

\- Quoi ?

L’expression vulnérable du beau visage face à lui fut une réponse suffisante.

\- C’est bon, fit-il en embrassant tendrement ses lèvres. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire quoi que ce soit ce soir.

Et il le pensait. Même si, le lendemain matin, il se réveillerait sans le moindre doute en compagnie d’un Spencer qui n’aurait pas le moins souvenir de cette journée parfaite, il voulait qu’elle reste ainsi : parfaite.

\- J’ai attendu bien trop longtemps. Je veux que tu sois à moi. Et être à toi.

Derek ressentit ces mots comme un choc à l’entrejambe.

En y réfléchissant…

\- Deux secondes.

Il sauta du lit et fouilla dans sa valise.

\- Un vrai boyscout, constata Spencer avec un sourire moqueur.

Son aîné revint avec les objets nécessaires, et pendant un instant, l’anxiété s’empara de ses traits.

\- Spencer…

\- Je le veux ! C’est juste… cela fait longtemps…

 _Au moins, il n’est pas vierge_ , songea Morgan. Il posa les préservatifs et le lubrifiant sur la table de nuit, tandis que l’autre homme se retournait et se penchait en avant en s’appuyant sur la tête de lit. En le voyant dans une telle position, les sens déjà surstimulés de Morgan s’emballèrent.

_On se calme, Derek._

Il s’imagina volontairement Hotch aux toilettes. Cela fonctionna un peu.

Après avoir d’abord attrapé le lubrifiant, il se plaça derrière le jeune homme et l’embrassa dans le cou, puis alla sucer le lobe de son oreille. Spencer commença à gémir. Il ouvrit la bouteille, mit ses doigts à l’intérieur d’un mouvement circulaire puis pressa avec douceur contre l’ouverture devant lui. Le jeune docteur se mit à haleter et venir à sa rencontre. Ainsi encouragé, il glissa ses doigts plus avant, puis en ajouta un autre et entama de tendres mouvements de va-et-vient.

\- Ca va ? demanda-t-il en en ajoutant un troisième, avant d’embrasser Spencer sur la joue.

\- Oh c’est bon, confirma Spencer en haletant.

Derek commença un mouvement de ciseaux avec ses doigts et l’embrassa à nouveau, en se concentrant sur son cou et son oreille.

\- Fais-le. Maintenant, maintenant.

_Je n’arrive pas à croire que je suis sur le point de…_

Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu’il parvint à peine à attraper un préservatif. Il prit davantage de lubrifiant et en fit littéralement un tas au sommet.

\- C’est bon ? s’assura-t-il en se positionnant derrière Spencer, contre son dos.

\- S’il te plaît…

Avec une pénible lenteur, il s’enfonça en lui. Mais même ainsi, le visage de Spencer se plissa de douleur.

\- Tu veux que je… ?

\- Non, c’est bon. C’est juste… cela fait longtemps.

Morgan continua de s’enfoncer en lui, perturbé à l’idée qu’il lui faisait mal. Cette fois, il savait que les halètements n’étaient pas uniquement causés par le désir. Il passa la main devant Spencer et caressa l’érection à peine présente. Finalement, une fois enfoncé jusqu’à la garde, il resta immobile contre le dos de Spencer et se concentra sur l’érection renaissante. Après un instant, Spencer commença à gémir, puis haleter.

\- Oh oui… c’est… oui…

Derek initia des mouvements d’abord lents puis, lorsqu’il sentit son amant commencer à venir à sa rencontre, de plus en plus rapides. Tous deux bougèrent bientôt à l’unisson, grognant et haletant.

\- Beau gosse… soupira-t-il en allant frapper encore et encore cet endroit qui faisait que Spencer grondait, soupirait et jurait.

\- Oh… Derek… oh merde ! Putain !

Derek sourit, l’embrassa sur l’épaule et entreprit de le faire crier plus fort.

\- Bordel c’est… Derek !

Il sentit Reid se contracter autour de lui, et la chair érigée pulser et se déverser dans sa main. Il leva celle-ci jusqu’à sa bouche et la lécha jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit propre.

\- C’était… soupira Spencer qui paraissait, pour une fois, à court de mots.

Satisfait que son amant soit assouvi, Derek agrippa ses hanches et se mit à pousser frénétiquement, à présent entièrement consacré sur son propre plaisir.

\- C’est ça Derek, jouis pour moi.

Morgan gémit, enlaça Spencer et le ramena contre lui, le mordant vivement dans la nuque.

\- Mmmh… si bon, gémit Spencer en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Spencer ! s’écria-t-il.

Il le plaqua contre lui et s’enfonça en lui jusqu’à ce qu’il lui soit impossible d’aller plus loin. Puis, il grogna et se retira lentement. Spencer grimaça, le faisant se sentir à nouveau désolé.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux pendant qu’il jetait le préservatif dans la poubelle et allait éteindre la lumière, avant de rejoindre son amant dans le lit. Spencer se lova contre lui, le tête sur sa poitrine, les bras autour de son torse. Morgan passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux, tandis que la deuxième reposait sur son estomac.

\- J’espère que les personnes de la chambre voisine ont le sommeil lourd, remarqua le jeune homme.

\- Spencer…

\- Mmh ?

\- Je me fiche de ce qui arrive demain. Même si je dois tout recommencer  et essayer de te faire tomber amoureux de moi à nouveau, je le ferai. Je le ferai éternellement, s’il le faut.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Mes sentiments ne vont pas complètement disparaître en une nuit ! se moqua Spencer avec un petit coup amusé sur son ventre. Espèce d’idiot.

\- Je voulais juste dire que ce moment avec toi était parfait. Là, ce soir. Et cela vaut la peine de répéter des jours et des jours pour l’avoir.

\- Bon sang, Derek, j’ignorais que tu étais un romantique.

\- Tu devrais voir ma collection Celine Dion, rétorqua Derek avec un immense sourire.

\- Mmh…

 _Ne t’endors pas_ , se dit Morgan. _Ne t’endors pas. Ne…_

 

* * *

 

\- Morgan, réveille-toi !

\- Mmh…

Non, aujourd’hui, il allait dormir…

Il roula sur le coté.

\- Hé ! fit le corps chaud contre lequel il venait de rouler.

Derek ouvrit les yeux.

Un Spencer Reid entièrement nu était allongé avec lui sous les draps.

Il bondit immédiatement hors du lit.

\- Derek, est-ce que tu… ?

A l’extérieur, tout était recouvert de blanc.

\- Tu l’as fait ! s’exclama-t-il en se retournant. Je savais que tu étais un génie ! mais… comment ?

\- Fait quoi ?

Derek sauta sur le lit et l’embrassa vivement.

\- Répond juste à cette question : quel jour on est ?

\- Jeudi.

Il remarqua alors le suçon particulièrement voyant sur le coté du cou élancé de Spencer.

\- Jeudi ! Le jour le plus splendide, le plus merveilleux de la semaine !

\- Une soirée torride et regarde dans quel état tu es, rit Spencer.

\- Je t’aime, fit Derek en embrassant son menton. Je t’aime.

Un baiser sur la bouche.

\- Je t’aime.

Un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je t’aime.

Un baiser sur l’autre joue.

\- Je t’aime.

Un baiser sur le front.

\- Je pensais… commença Spencer en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l’arrêter.

Morgan embrassa son doigt.

\- Appelons le room service pour le petit déjeuner. Il fait trop froid pour sortir.

Derek se tourna et regarda l’heure. Il était 8 heures.

\- Je m’en charge.

Il s’étira et regarda son portable, posé sur la table de nuit. Il avait manqué un appel de Hotch.

_Le temps passe à nouveau. Hotch va dire que l’équipe est en route. Je ne l’ai pas appelé hier pour lui dire qu’on avait résolu l’affaire._

Il prit le téléphone.

\- Qu’y a-t-il ? demanda Spencer.

\- Je veux plus de temps avec toi.

Il y avait un autre message vocal en plus de celui de Hotch :

« Ouais, Derek, je voulais juste te remercier pour Sue. On… cherche des solutions. Je t’en dois une. Dit bonjour à ton beau docteur pour moi. »

Morgan le supprima avec un sourire, puis composa le numéro de Hotch. Toujours ponctuel, il répondit avant la fin de la troisième sonnerie.

\- Hotch.

\- Morgan. Je voulais juste vous dire qu’on avait résolu l’affaire.

Il y eut une pause, puis :

\- Cela a été rapide.

\- La coupable a appelé le commissariat…

Combien de fois avait-il répété cela ? Non, pas une fois de plus.

\- Vous aurez mon rapport complet demain. Quoi qu’il en soit je voulais vous dire de ne pas faire venir l’équipe. Spencer et moi on prendra le premier vol demain.

Une autre pause.

\- D’accord. Hm, tout va bien ?

Morgan jeta un regard en direction de Spencer, qui s’étirait.

\- Tout va très bien.

\- C’est animé ici. Si vous pouvez avoir un vol plus tôt...

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit Derek, qui n’en avait pas la moindre intention.

\- Bien. A plus tard.

\- Au revoir, salua Derek en raccrochant.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’était ? rit Spencer.

\- Hotch.

Il regarda de nouveau pas la fenêtre. Un autre jour. Qu’était-il arrivé ? Peut-être ne trouverait-il jamais de réponse. Peut-être un jour dira-t-il la vérité à Spencer. Et peut-être que Spencer le croira.

Oui, Spencer le croirait. Mais de toute manière, cela n’avait pas d’importance. La seule chose qui importait, c’est que ce soit terminé.

Le jeune homme le rejoignit et passa les bras autour de son torse.

\- Déjeuner ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Voilà ce que je propose : on demande le room-service, on se goinfre tant qu’on peut, et on baptise chaque mètre carré de cette chambre.

_Et dieu sait que j’ai eu le temps d’apprendre à la connaître._

\- Ca me va parfaitement !

\- Après, on retourne dans ce parc et on s’amuse sur tous les équipements du terrain de jeu. Puis on revient dans la chambre et on fait encore passionnément l’amour.

\- Derek… fit Reid, l’expression plus sombre. Quand nous reviendrons au BAU…

Derek n’avait pas considéré cette possibilité.

Quitter réellement la ville.

Un immense champ d’opportunités s’ouvrait soudain devant lui.

\- Je sais que je n’ai pas vu ton appartement, mais j’ai entendu dire que ça ressemblait à un placard. Je pense que ce serait mieux que tu me rejoignes dans le mien. Ca va être intéressant de baptiser mon tapis en fourrure de tigre.

Il se sentit complètement retourné par l’expression de Spencer.

 _La meilleure de toute_ , pensa-t-il.

Une nouvelle. Expression d’hilarité numéro 1.

\- Un tapis en fourrure de tigre ?

\- Il m’a été donné par une tante excentrique.

\- Tu sais, il y a en fait moins de…

\- D’accord, d’accord, je vais m’en débarrasser, rit Derek.

_Ma vie a finalement repris. Et qui de mieux que lui pour la partager avec moi ?_

Il se retourna et prit le visage aimé entre ses mains.

\- Ca va être une journée magnifique. J’en suis convaincu.

Derek s’avança pour l’embrasser de nouveau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peut-être parce qu'il s'agit de ma première traduction de la sorte, peut-être parce que c'est un style de lemon dont je ne suis pas fan à l'origine, ou peut-être simplement parce que c'est en français, quoi qu'il en soit j'ai l'impression que la scène lemon de ce dernier chapitre est assez ridicule. Est-ce juste moi ? Voyez-vous des corrections à apporter ?
> 
> Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici. A très vite pour une autre fanfiction :)


End file.
